In the Arms of an Angel
by kirallie
Summary: AU. Eventual Slash. Harry made a friend before going to Hogwarts who wanted him to be protected. His prayer was answered.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural.  
__AU for both. Eventual Slash (not telling who yet)._

**Chapter 1**

No one took any notice of the small boy as he crept into the building and curled up on a back pew. He was dressed nearly in rags and was too thin to be healthy but intense green eyes shone with an intelligence that would make anyone rethink their initial estimation of his age. Messy black hair hung nearly to his collar and helped hide the distinctive scar on his forehead. He sat in the pew for hours just enjoying the warmth and peaceful atmosphere of the church before slowly slipping away as quietly as he had come; after all he had dinner to cook.

This pattern repeated itself for weeks before someone finally took notice of the young boy. He'd heard the rumours of the child of course, who in the area hadn't and yet...what he was seeing simply didn't add up. In fact he had a feeling there was a very good case for child abuse sitting in the back pew and yet no case had been filed from what he'd been able to learn. He waited a few more weeks to be sure before approaching the child.

"Hello." The voice made him jump only to stumble as he hit the pew in front of him. Gentle hands caught him and helped him regain his balance. Fearful emerald stared up into kind hazel and for the first time since he could remember Harry Potter was not struck for being somewhere he should not be.

"Hello." He finally answered quietly, looking down at the ground.

"I noticed you staring at the windows, do you know the stories the glass shows?" The pastor asked and the boy shook his head.  
"Would you like to learn?" His question made the boy raise his head, green eyes wide in shock.

"Can I?"

"Of course you can. How about we have a nice warm lunch while we're at it? I am Pastor Philip and you are?" He asked even though he already knew.

"Harry Potter sir."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Potter." With that he guided the boy to the back rooms where he had a warm meal already waiting for them. He got down one of the Sunday School books and smiled as emerald eyes lit up in joy as he began to read to the small child. Several hours he watched a much happier child leave the church and sent up a silent prayer for someone to watch over the boy. Little did he know that it was heard and answered. He just knew that from that day he had gained an avid student and helper.

* * *

"Is magic evil?" The quiet question made Richard pause in the shelving he was doing and look down at his young companion. The eleven year old though while still small for his age no longer looked like a strong breeze would simply blow him away one day as he had six years earlier. He made sure the boy got at least one good meal a day and it had done wonders but it wasn't enough to combat the lack of food he was given at home.

"Why do you ask Harry?" He asked, wanting to know Harry's thoughts before answering. He knew something odd had happened several weeks ago, leading the Dursley's actually taking their nephew with them on a trip. When they had returned Harry had been quieter than usual but Richard had wanted the boy to come to him rather than push for answers. And now questions about magic? He had a feeling the child wasn't asking about side show magician magic but the real thing. Richard new about magic, he had a cousin who hunted and it made him worry about why Harry was asking. Harry frowned but finally pulled a crumpled piece of...parchment from his over sized pocket and handed it to him. Richard carefully unfolded it and stared in shock at the contents.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_  
_(Order of Merlin, First class, Grand sorc., Chf. Warlock,_  
_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr Potter,_  
_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl no later than 31st July._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Minerva McGonagall_  
_Deputy Headmistress_

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Uniform:_  
_First year students will require:_  
_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_  
_2. one plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_  
_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_  
_4. One winter cloak (black with silver fastenings)_

_Set Books_  
_All Students should have a copy of the following:_  
_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_  
_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_  
_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_  
_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_  
_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllis Spore_  
_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_  
_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_  
_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_Other Equipment_  
_1 wand_  
_1 cauldron (pewter standard size 2)_  
_1 set of glass or crystal phials_  
_1 telescope_  
_1 set of brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS!!!_

Richard put the letter down and then sat down himself. Well that certainly was a shock. He'd heard rumours of course about a hidden magical society separate from those who made deals with demons but he had never really believed it could exist. And yet now it appeared harry was a wizard. It made sense in an odd way...too many unexplainable things happened around the boy and he had even slipped Harry some holy water once just to be safe. But none of that mattered right now, comforting Harry did.

"Not all magic is evil Harry." He answered gently and Harry chewed his lip.

"But....what about not suffering a witch to live?" he asked shakily and Richard closed his eyes. He placed a comforting hand on the boys shoulder and smiled.

"But you are not a witch, you are a wizard." His answer finally got him a small smile.  
"There are many types of magic Harry and yes, some are evil. Witches who make a pact with demons are evil, even if their intentions weren't in the beginning. But you're magic is not evil young one. It is your intentions that make you evil or good and I do not believe you could ever choose evil." Richard assured him and then smiled as the boy hugged him in gratitude.  
"I suppose this means I am losing my best helper?" He asked and Harry frowned.

"I can come during holidays." Harry answered and Richard nodded.

"You're welcome here any time Harry, you know that. And feel free to write if you wish."

"Thank you Pastor Richard."

* * *

Harry stared out his window with a small smile on his lips, tonight was his last night before leaving for Hogwarts. He'd miss Pastor Richard sure but otherwise he was excited to be leaving. Maybe he'd even finally have friends his own age! His smile widened as he felt a familiar warmth enter his room, ever since he'd met Pastor Richard he felt like someone was watching over him and it was a wonderful feeling. He liked to imagine he had his own guardian angel watching over him.

* * *

Harry curled up on his bed and fought the urge to cry. Magic School was not the great adventure he had believed it would be. The children were just a cruel as any at his old school but they had magic to back them up. Was he destined to fit in nowhere? Sure Ron hung around him but Harry could see it in his eyes, he only wanted a famous friend. And who wanted to be famous for their parents dying? He shivered, choking back tears and then stilled as warmth filled the area around him and for a second he could feel the comfort of loving arms around him. He clung to that feeling as he finally drifted off to sleep, unaware of the sad blue eyes that watched him.

* * *

Harry staggered back, falling to the stairs as he struggled to get his breath back.

"Kill him!" the voice ordered and Quirrell lunged for him again. Harry was exhausted, the stone a heavy weight in his pocket and his scar was burning fiercely. He lay there, waiting for the end, when he felt the warmth again, strong hands grasping his.

"Do not give up." A warm voice called and Harry struggled up, feeling someone help hip. Quirrell managed to grab him only to scream in pain as his skin began to burn. Harry stared in shock for a second before lunging forward, grabbing Quirrell's face and holding on as the man thrashed, skin burning beneath Harry's hands. Harry staggered back as Quirrell's body began to turn to ash, feeling sick to his stomach only to freeze as a black...something rose from the remains to fly towards him. Harry threw his hands up in defence and there was a flash of white light in front of him. When he lowered his hands he saw the black thing fleeing through the walls before he collapsed from exhaustion, not feeling the careful hands that caught him and kept his head from smashing into the hard stones. He never saw the man who held him gently until Dumbledore and Snape rushed into the room but when he woke in the hospital wing he found a pure white feather clasped in his hand.

* * *

"Pastor Richard!" A happy voice and the man turned to see Harry Potter in the doorway. He smiled at the sight. The boy looked a lot closer to normal weight than normal and he was smiling happily.

"Welcome back Harry. How was the last week of school?" He asked, he already knew about most of the year from the letters harry sent regularly but there had been nothing recently and he had begun to worry.

"Spent most of it in the infirmary. There was...." Harry trailed off, smile fading away and Richard quickly ushered him away from the public area of the church.

"Harry? What's wrong?"

"I...." Harry choked and then emerald eyes filled with tears.  
"I killed him." He finally whispered and Richard felt his heart skip several beats at the confession. He held the crying boy close, letting him release his pain without questioning him. Only once Harry had finished crying and had drunk the tea Richard gave him did he decide to ask questions.

"What happened Harry?" he asked gently and Harry bit his lip.

"He...Professor Quirrell was after the philosopher's stone for Voldemort. He tried to kill me when I wouldn't hand it over. But my skin burned him so I grabbed him and held on. Quirrell died and then a black thing left his remains and went for me but there was this white light and then the thing left and I passed out." Harry rushed out and Richard sighed, an eleven year old should not have to deal with killing. Just what was going on in that school?

"What you did was self defence Harry. Did you enjoy killing him?" He asked and Harry viciously shook his head, almost sending his glasses flying to Richard's amusement.  
"Then you did what you had to, to protect not only yourself but others as well. But where were the other teachers?"

"The Headmaster was at the ministry and Professor McGonagall wouldn't listen. There were traps but we got through them pretty easily. Ron got hurt but he was let out of the hospital wing before me." Harry answered and Richard frowned, why place traps children could get through? Something wasn't right but that could wait.

"Sometimes we have to do things we don't want to in order to protect others, it doesn't make you a murderer Harry. You went to those in charge first which is good and I wish you hadn't had to handle it yourself. But you did what had to be done. Feel sad for a life lost but do not let grief consume you. Understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Now, how about giving an old man a hand with fixing the hymn books for Sunday?" He asked and Harry jumped to help. Once again the aging Pastor sent up a prayer on behalf of Harry Potter and it was answered. For the rest of the summer Harry's dreams were uninterrupted by the events in the stone chamber.

* * *

Once again Harry was huddled on his bed, fighting back tears. Ever since the disaster of a Duelling Club all he'd been getting were hateful whispers and cold glares. He wasn't the one doing this! Why wouldn't anyone listen to him? He sobbed into his arms, not wanting to wake his dorm mates and have to suffer their fearful gazes. Hermione and Ron were okay, the twins thought it all a game but everyone else hated him. Why couldn't anything ever go right for him at school? His body shook from the force of his sobs and when warm arms wrapped around he turned in their embrace to bury his head in their owner's chest. A soft hand gently brushed over his hair and slowly he began to calm.

"Everything will be alright little one." The same voice from last year whispered softly and Harry clung to him as he drifted off to sleep, smiling as warm wings wrapped around him.

* * *

He ran as fast as he could, praying the basilisk wouldn't catch up. Sure Fawkes had ruined its killing eyes but the thing could swallow a horse! One second year wizard wouldn't even give the thing indigestion! He stumbled through the ankle deep freezing water and then ducked into a side drain and held his breath, praying the snake wouldn't notice him. Once it had passed he bolted back the way he'd come, trying to get to Ginny before it was too late. He dropped to his knees beside her, searching for something he could do to help her but there was nothing, Riddle had his wand. He stiffened as the basilisk re-emerged in the chamber and then darted away from Ginny so it would follow him. He tripped and landed hard but reached for what had tripped him, the Sorting Hat. It felt heavier than before so he reached in and pulled out the sword, staring in shock at the name written on it. An enraged hiss had him scrambling to his feet again. At least now he had a weapon even if he had no idea what to do with a sword.

'Help me please!' He screamed in his mind for somebody, anybody to help him. Strong arms wrapped around to grip the word with him, helping guide his swings as he attacked the basilisk and Harry followed the moves, leaning back into the body he could feel behind him. On a thong around his neck the feather glowed softly as its owner helped its wearer against the deadly beast. But Harry was only mortal and tiring fast. He stumbled and was forced to thrust the sword upwards or risk being eaten. The blade pierced through the flesh of the beast mouth and into its brain but one of the deadly fangs impaled his arm. Harry bit back a scream of agony as the venom entered his bloodstream, releasing the sword and staggering away from the basilisk in its death throes. He collapsed next to Riddle's diary and managed to pull the fang free, only half listening to the ghost's ramblings. He knew he was dying and he could feel his protector's sadness at that fact but there was one last thing he could do for the world. Gathering his remaining strength he raised the fang and then plunged it into the diary, destroying the fragment of Riddle with the potent venom. He lay down, too dizzy to remain sitting and saw him for the first time. Emerald eyes widened in awe as he took in the large white wings and sad blue eyes.

"t's okay angel." He whispered and managed to smile at the being who gave a sad smile in return.  
"Thank you." He closed his eyes, feeling death tugging at him and then he gasped as liquid magic poured into his veins. He opened his eyes to find Fawkes crying into his wound, healing it. He looked up but the angel was gone. Harry smiled softly, petting Fawkes in thanks for his help and then he staggered up and over to the rousing Ginny. They needed to get back to Ron.

_TBC..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

_Sorry for the name muck up, don't know how that happened but it is Pastor Richard. As for Harry's guardian angel, only 1 person has guessed something correctly about his identity.  
__Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. The angel's identity will be revealed either this chapter or next, won't tell you right now, you have to keep reading. This is not an angel I have seen in an episode but I have only seen parts of s4 so he may have shown up since then, I know he's talked about occasionally at some point. So consider his behaviour and character AU if he has been shown in episodes I haven't seen._

**Chapter 2**

Harry smiled as he played with the feather he always wore around his neck. It was a million times softer and brighter than any of Hedwig's feathers. He felt...peaceful since his near death and seeing his angel. The Dursley's taunts weren't affecting him like usual, despite his inability to seek refuge at the church. Pastor Richard was away at some sort of Church thing for most of the summer and Harry didn't like the fill-in Pastor so for once he wasn't spending his days there. He hadn't seen his protector since the Chamber but he'd felt his presence several times so he wasn't concerned. He had a feeling the only reason he had seen the angel was because he'd been so close to death.

In a way it was good Pastor Richard was gone, Harry wasn't sure what to tell him about the events in the Chamber. Would he think Harry was seeing things if he admitted to seeing his angel? Was it bad that an angel was personally watching out for him or good? Harry sighed and then groaned as he saw Aunt Marge arrive. There went his peaceful feeling. With that mass murderer escaping Aunt Petunia was keeping both him and Dudley close by so he couldn't even escape to the park to avoid her and her...dog, if that beast could be called a dog.

"Boy!" Harry slipped his necklace inside his short and hurried down stairs.

* * *

Harry moved quietly around Diagon Alley. After a week he already knew pretty much everything about it but he had noticed a few small side alleys other than Knockturn Alley and he had decided to see what they had to offer. He had heard all the whispers about Sirius Black and one cut off conversation about some sort of link to the Potters so he had taken care to conceal his identity. It was amazing what a bit of muggle makeup could do to hide his scar. Not to mention a trip to a magical hairdresser for a change of colour and then some new clothes. Anyone looking for Harry Potter would have a hard time spotting him. The end of last year had taught him something, he could not depend on any adult's and he needed to be prepared to eventually fight Riddle again. While he knew the angel was watching over him he knew he would not fight Harry's battles for him.

* * *

Harry stared blankly out the window of an unused classroom, trying to accept what he had heard earlier that day. Sirius Black, the man everyone claimed betrayed his parent, was his Godfather. Other than so angry he could burst he didn't know what to feel. He'd seen enough to know not to simply believe Black was the traitor without concrete proof and something just felt...off.

* * *

"Expecto Patronum...Expecto....Expe...." Harry dropped to his knees as the Dementors overwhelmed his defences. He felt skeletal hands seize him, his mind filled with his mother's screams and then a blinding light lit the clearing. And the Dementor holding him screamed as it literally disintegrated. Looking up harry smiled as he saw his angel standing over him, blazing sword in hand. The angel stood guard over them and then Harry turned his head and stared as someone conjured the most powerful patronus he'd ever seen, someone who looked kind of like the photos he had of his Dad.

"Sleep now young one." A familiar voice whispered and Harry gratefully let darkness claim him, safe in the knowledge that everything would be alright now.

* * *

"Hello Harry." Richard smiled at the teenager who managed a smile in return.

"I'm glad you're back Pastor Richard." Harry told him as they walked to the back of the church to share some tea.

"How have your studies been?"

"Not too bad I guess. We actually had a Defence teacher who knew his stuff, got sacked for being a werewolf at the end of the year though. And...you heard the noise over Sirius Black?" Harry asked and Richard nodded.  
"He's one of us and...and he's my Godfather. Not to mention innocent of every crime but breaking out of prison though since he was never given a trial does that count? The longer I attend Hogwarts the more...doubts I have about my parent's world. There's just so much bigotry and corruption sometimes I wish I'd never said yes to my letter." Harry admitted quietly.  
"Things keep getting more and more dangerous, it's like someone's testing me all the time. Why can't I just be normal?" Harry asked and Richard lay a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Do you know what most of those 'normal' people wish Harry? They wish for a life like yours. I do not know why you were chosen but I do know you were chosen for a reason. Keep faith Harry. Once you're an adult you can leave, even leave the country if you wish."

"If I last until I'm an adult, between the incompetency of the Ministry and Riddle I don't know if I'll live to seventeen." Harry told his oldest friend and sort of uncle figure.

"I believe you will survive Harry. You are far too stubborn to just give up and die and every year you learn more to help you survive."

* * *

Harry smiled as he felt a familiar presence enter his room, one he hadn't felt since he faced the Dementors.

"Thank you." He whispered and he felt a gentle hand rest on his shoulder.  
"Why do you protect me?" He asked, not expecting an answer.

"Because I answered a prayer." The angel answered and Harry gasped.

"You really are an angel."

"I am Michael."

"Michael as in...wow. But surely there are more important things for you to do than keep saving my life? Not that I'm complaining or anything." Harry rushed and then blushed as the angel laughed softly.

"Every human is important Harry, though you have a Destiny most could only dream of. I chose to watch over you because of your friend's prayer for someone to help you. It is something I have not regretted." With that Michael was gone and Harry slipped into bed, much happier than he had been before.

* * *

"Someone's trying to kill me, again. Joy oh joy." Harry grumbled as he sat looking out over the snow covered grounds. What other reason would someone have for illegally entering him in the Tournament? But who was it this time?  
"Don't suppose I could get a hint?" He asked, not expecting an answer and sure enough Michael remained silent even though Harry could feel his presence. If it wasn't for the angel Harry would be curled up in a ball crying, everyone had deserted him, choosing to believe he had put his name in the cup. His letter to Pastor Richard and Michael's silent presence were all he had.

* * *

Harry stared at Cedric's body in frozen horror. He knew he had to move, had to get away but all he could see was the older boy lying pale and cold on the dead grass. He was grabbed and then shoved against something cold and hard, ropes binding him to what he found was a large gravestone. He fought against the ropes, feeling them burn and cut into his skin as he struggled but it was no use. He tried to reach for the small knife hidden in his belt but couldn't move his hand far enough to actually grasp it. He fought the urge to complexly panic, knowing it was the worst thing he could do, even as Wormtail approached a bubbling cauldron. Where was Michael? The angel had always been with him during these battles? Harry shook his head and focused, trying to get a grip on his magic without his wand. It was hard but he'd done it before when in danger. Apparently this wasn't going to be one of those times. He watched with mounting horror as Wormtail began the ritual, gritting his teeth as his arm was pierced by the blade but refusing to react otherwise.

But when Voldemort touched his skin Harry could no longer hold the scream in. He struggled to breathe, not paying any attention to the madman's words as he fought to calm himself and then the ropes were gone and his wand was in his hand. He fought as best as he could, better than even Riddle had expected but it wasn't enough and soon he was writhing under the Cruciatus curse. He stared in awe at his parents when they appeared and then he was running as fast as he could, grabbing both Cedric and the cup to collapse back on the Hogwart's grounds.

* * *

Harry woke, muffling his scream into the pillow only to jump at the feel of a hand on his shoulder. He rolled over and relaxed as Michael's warm presence washed over him. He flung himself at the angel, taking him by surprise but warm arms and soft wings swiftly encircled him, protecting him from the outside world.

"It's my fault. He's dead." Harry choked out and Michael pulled back to look him in the eyes.

"Cedric's death was not your fault Harry. Nothing you did could have prevented it." Michael assured the young wizard. Something about the boy, Michael knew more about what the child would face in the years to come than his brethren and it saddened him, he had never meant to show himself to Harry and yet he hadn't been able to simply watch as the child cried. He knew soon he would be unable to watch over harry but he would find another to take his place, the only question was who? It could not be Uriel or any other angel like him, they looked down on humans too much and Harry needed understanding, not disdain. He still had time to find someone.

_TBC..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Don't own them.  
__As for people commenting on the angel not being Castiel when I put Cas in the character line, that doesn't make Harry and Castiel the sole characters, just the main ones as it develops. Besides, falling on love with someone you've watched over when they were a kid? Kind of creepy._

**Chapter 3**

With Pastor Richard to turn to in the day and Michael's soothing presence at night Harry's summer wasn't as bad as it could have been, despite the very vague letters he received from people in the wizarding world. In fact if it wasn't for them Harry was pretty sure he would have been insane with guilt and grief by the third week of summer vacation. Both had made sure to continually assure him Cedric's death was not his fault and Harry was finally beginning to believe them. Unfortunately that did not help his nightmares, only Michael's soothing voice did. Learning the angel could sing had been a shock but then again hadn't Pastor Richard read something about choirs of angels? Maybe that meant all angels could sing? Harry couldn't understand the language Michael sang in but it stopped his nightmares and let his sleep peacefully, dreaming of his parents and a happy family.

Michael was usually gone during the day and seemed to have something on his mind but Harry didn't question him, he knew how important an Archangel was so he knew Michael had many other things to be doing. He was just happy to be able to sleep through the night.

* * *

Harry gasped and bolted for the window, staring out at the shadowing forms in horror. He clutched his wand and necklace, praying for help and he felt someone come, not Michael. He smiled as the Dementors fled the area as fast as they could.

"Thank you." He called out, seeing a shining figure reflected in the window. It seemed to nod and then vanished.

"Michael." The angel turned to see Castiel, nodding at the lower ranked angel.

"Everything went well?" He asked and Castiel nodded.

"I scared the creatures off and checked on the boy, he seemed to know I was there and thanked me." Castiel reported, confused and Michael smiled.

"The boy was Harry Potter." Michael explained and Castiel appeared shocked.  
"He has been my charge since he was a child. I am not sure how he senses us but he does. With what is happening I may not be able to watch over him soon, I was hoping you would be willing to take my place as his guardian." Michael explained and Castiel nodded.

"It would be an honour. Am I to do anything specific?"

"He suffers debilitating nightmares, I spend most nights singing so that he may rest peacefully. He has a Destiny that we cannot interfere in but that does not mean we cannot offer comfort or even limited aide." Michael told him and Castiel nodded.  
"I will inform you when you need to take my place." He watched Castiel leave curiously, he knew what he was setting in motion by choosing Castiel but he knew it was necessary.

* * *

Harry was staring morosely out of the window, he was angry at his friends and angry at this so called Order. It was his life on the line, he needed to know what was happening in order to either avoid Riddle or survive their next encounter and instead everyone seemed intent to leave him in the dark.

"Whoever said ignorance is bliss never had a madman out for their blood." He grumbled and then turned as he heard Michael's soft laughter. Standing with him was another angel who seemed...younger somehow than his guardian.  
"Hello Michael. Is your friend the one that chased the Dementors away?" Harry asked curiously, his bad mood forgotten momentarily.

"Yes Harry, this is Castiel. Things are happening that mean I will not always be able to watch over you. Castiel has agreed to help."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Harry Potter." The shorter angel greeted and Harry smiled at him.

"It's nice to meet you too Castiel. Thank you for getting rid of the Dementors, I don't think the Ministry would have played nice if I'd had to use magic." Harry thanked him much to Castiel's surprise since he had already said thank you that night and most humans would not think to give a more detailed thanks. Michael seemed to be right about this one being different and Castiel found himself intrigued by the young wizard.

"You are angry." Michael stated after they'd been silent for a few minutes and Harry shrugged, absently rubbing his scar.

"It's just that...they're meant to be my friends, right? And yet they barely send me any word over the summer and then go off about Dumbledore saying it wasn't safe. They just left me alone after everything that happened last year. And no one will tell me anything despite the fact that I'm number one on Riddle's hit list. How can I prepare if I have no idea what to prepare for? And yes, I know I'm ranting but better rant than blow up at someone."  
Harry collapsed against the wall and Castiel watched in wonder as Michael approached and gently hugged the mortal. Harry collapsed into his arms, anger leaving him as he relaxed and took in Michael's aura of peace. To see an Archangel comforting mortal like that was unheard of but it made Castiel feel...something he couldn't name. Michael pulled back from Harry slowly and the teenager wiped at his eyes, finally smiling at them.  
"Thanks."

* * *

Harry cradled his hand to his chest, trying not to whimper from the pain only to relax as warmth spread across the wound, healing it and removing the words. He smiled at the now familiar presence and leant back against the wall.

"Thanks Castiel." He whispered, grinning when the angel appeared and smiled back slightly.  
"I don't really need any more distinctive scars."

"What she is doing to you and the other students is wrong. Is there not a person in authority you could go to?" The angel asked and Harry shrugged.

"The Headmaster's ignoring me and Professor McGonagall said to just deal with it. The Minister appointed her here and keeps giving her more power. Who else could I go to?" Harry explained and Castiel frowned.

"A teacher should never harm their students...she is not the only one?" Castiel asked. He wasn't the best at deciphering human expression but he was learning and that seemed to be shame.  
"Harry?"

"Professor Snape's meant to be teaching me to shield my mind but all he does is shout at me and then attacks, I don't know how to keep him out and it just gives me a headache." Harry admitted softly.

"May I see?" Castiel asked, reaching out a hand and Harry nodded. Castiel placed his hand on Harry's head and his eyes widened in shock.

"Castiel?" Harry watched him nervously and the angel withdrew his hand.

"Your mental defences are much weaker than they should be, not stronger." The angel told him and Harry sighed.

"Brilliant." He muttered and Castiel smiled again, making Harry happy. Castiel was a lot more serious seeming than Michael, and Harry had made it his goal to make the angel smile as much as possible. Two smiles in one visit was a new record.

"I can help, at least temporarily. It will give your mind time to recover."

"Please. My nightmares are getting worse and I just want to sleep." Harry answered and Castiel nodded, replacing his hand on Harry's head. Harry sighed and relaxed as pain he hadn't even been aware of vanished.  
"Thank you."

"You're welcome. If you hold your necklace when in the lessons it may help as well." Castiel told him and Harry wrapped his hand around the feather. Castiel watched him and then raised his hand to his own wings, wincing slightly and then holding the hand out to Harry. In his palm lay a feather. Harry slowly reached out to it.  
"This will allow me to know when you need me." Castiel said and Harry added it to his necklace with a smile.

"Thank you."

* * *

Harry screamed as he writhed on the floor, Riddle's essence flooding his mind. He tried to fight but it hurt so much he could barely hear Dumbledore speaking. A struggling hand reached up and he managed to weakly clasp the feathers, mind screaming for help. In his hand both feathers glowed softly with power and Harry could feel the angels presence wrap around him, basking in their love and using it to force Riddle from his mind. He could see the two kneeling by him, both staring at him worriedly even as Dumbledore approached swiftly. He managed a pained smile and then the Headmaster pressed something into his hand and the room vanished in a swirl of magic.

He reappeared in the Headmaster's office, the two angels appearing a split second later to see if he was alright. Harry threw himself into their arms, sobs breaking free at the knowledge his godfather was dead. Castiel held him as Michael healed what he could before both hid as Dumbledore appeared in the room. They remained silently by Harry's side as he learnt the truth of his horrible life and it was only their comforting presence that stopped Harry from completely destroying the office in his rage. When he fled the office for the Room of Requirement they followed silently and then sat with him as he cried for his destroyed childhood and the knowledge that he was the reason his parents had been targeted.

"Is the prophecy real?" He finally whispered and Michael sadly nodded his head.  
"What chance have I got?" He choked out and this time Castiel answered.

"You have friends to help you Harry, you will not face Riddle alone."

"I can't watch them get hurt because of me!"

"That is their choice." Michael answered and Harry finally nodded, knowing he was right. He curled up and the two sat close, silently offering support and comfort as he slowly fell asleep. It was only their presence that stopped the nightmares.

* * *

Richard watched Harry listlessly shelve some hymn books. The boy looked like a ghost but he didn't seem to want to talk just yet so Richard hadn't pushed. If things didn't improve soon though he would have to. He wished he had some way to find out what had happened but he had no contacts in that world, neither did his cousin since Hunters tended to avoid anything they saw as 'unnatural'. Harry hadn't been this bad after his friend had died so what could have happened this last year? Whatever it was the Dursley's seemed happy and while Harry may be good at hiding things Richard had still seen the bruise. He wanted to help Harry more but he had seen what happened to anyone who spoke out about the boy's treatment, they tended to move rather suddenly.

* * *

Harry stared in horror as Dumbledore's body plummeted from the tower. Just because he hadn't trusted the man for years didn't mean he wanted to see him die. He felt the magic holding him snap and he took off after Snape into the castle. He gained on the older man and then launched himself at his back, slamming into the wizard and sending them both crashing to the floor. They struggled for a few seconds but then Harry bit down and Snape screamed, releasing his hold on his wand as Harry's teeth sunk into his wrist. Harry shoved free and quickly stunned and bound the traitor, sticking him to the ceiling before taking off to where he could hear students screaming.

He came face to face with a werewolf and didn't even think as he pulled the silver dagger strapped to his thigh, plunging it in to the creature's heart before it could react. He pulled the corpse off of Bill and stunned him so he wouldn't feel any pain from his injuries.

"Get into a classroom and lock the door, don't open it till your coin warms." He yelled at the scared students when he recognised one from the DA. She nodded and got one of the boys to help her levitate Bill even as Harry took off down the hall.

It took another hour but the Aurors finally arrived to help and all the Death Eaters were captured or managed to escape.

"Mr. Potter!" He turned at McGonagall's call and headed her way.

"Yes Professor?"

"Where is Albus?" She asked and Harry closed his eyes.

"At the base of the Astronomy tower ma'am. Snape killed him but did not get away; he is bound, stunned and stuck to the ceiling about twenty metres from the tower door." Harry informed her, grabbing her when she swayed in shock.

"Very well, the Aurors wish to speak with you." He nodded and headed over to where they had gathered.

* * *

"Am I a horcrux?" He asked softly and he could feel the sadness radiating from the angel beside him, that was all the answer he needed.  
"So I have to die for this war to end, figures."

"I am sorry Harry." Castiel whispered wrapping an arm around the wizard to offer comfort.

"Do you know how many others there are?" Harry asked softly, trying to fight down the tears.

"No but I will try to find out." Castiel told him.

"Are you allowed to? I don't want you to get in trouble for finding out information you're not meant to."

"I will go to Michael first to be sure." Castiel assured him and Harry relaxed, leaning into Castiel's side. Castiel stiffly wrapped an arm around him but gradually relaxed.

* * *

Michael watched as Castiel returned to Earth. He wished he could have given him more information but some things had to happen no matter how much they might wish otherwise. He did not want Harry to die but it had to happen, it was a pity he could not tell Castiel that Harry's death would not necessarily be permanent. He knew what was beginning between Castiel and Harry and they would need the protection of what Harry would gain leading up to and after his death.

_TBC..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Don't own them.  
__Glad people like my AU Michael. As for the events of 7__th__ year, the Hallows and horcruxes...I haven't read book 7 so things will be AU there. I know some of the basic events though and will use some. Also character deaths mentioned in this chapter._

**Chapter 4**

"Hello Harry. I was hoping you'd come by today, I have something for you." Richard greeted cheerfully as the teenager entered the church. Even without being Harry's confidant Richard knew things were getting bad, there had been a lot of unexplained deaths over the last few months that due to Harry he knew were the work of either wizards or Dementors. He headed to the back rooms and Harry followed silently. He hated how quiet and withdrawn the boy had become over the last few years but with everything he had been threw Richard really couldn't blame him. He picked up a wrapped package and handed it to Harry who stared at it for a few seconds before looking at him.  
"Seventeen's the big birthday for Wizard's, right?" Richard asked and Harry nodded.  
"Happy Birthday, I know its a few days early but I thought you'd be with friends on the actual day. Go on, open it."

Harry slowly opened the parcel to find a velvet bag which he opened. Turning it up over his hand he stared as a silver bracelet slithered out onto his palm. He picked the bracelet up to exam more closely and found several small charms attached to it.

"I noticed you already wear a necklace of some sort so I hoped you wouldn't mind added jewellery. The charms are actually old protections from when the church hunted demons. That one's for protection against possession, another against Siren's, etc. I thought it might prove useful for you."

"Thank you." Harry smiled at him and undid the clasp to put the bracelet on. He felt it heat slightly against his skin for a second but didn't say anything, he had a feeling the silver was a bit older and more magical than Pastor Richard realised.  
"What would it take to close the church for a couple of days?" Harry asked and Richard's eyes widened.

"What for?"

"It's inside the wards placed for my protection. Unfortunately those wards will come down on my Birthday. My relatives are packed and ready to head overseas so they'll be safe. We're expecting an attack that night. I want you and the other staff safe. They might be able to track that I've spent a lot of time here and Death Eaters will have no problems burning a church to the ground."

"Well...we have been meaning to have a few renovations done, this summer would be an excellent time don't you think?" Richard said and Harry grinned.

"Brilliant." To Richard's surprise Harry darted in and gave him a hug. And then it hit him, the quietness, the bags under his eyes and the look in said eyes...Harry didn't expect to make it out of what was coming alive. Richard gripped the teen tightly, knowing he may never see the wizard again.  
"Get out of the country if you can." Harry whispered and then left. Richard sighed sadly as he watched him walk away and then began making calls. The war would be easier if they could lower civilian and 'muggle' casualties so he was calling the head of the church to spread the word.

* * *

Harry felt the wards collapse and shared a grin with Ron and Hermione. At the sound of multiple people apparating outside they activated their portkey and the timers on several 'gifts'. It was a pity they couldn't stick around to watch the fireworks but the twins might have set up _omnioculars_to record the event and had even sent out fake invites to an event in London to make sure no one would be around to face the Death Eaters wrath. But the omnioculars weren't just set to record events, after all the Weasley twins were avid inventors. These also recorded through clothing, meaning that every Death Eater who appeared had their face and arm with the Dark Mark recorded and viewed real time by certain people, including Amelia Bones. Unsurprisingly ten arrests were made the next day with three Death Eaters killed trying to resist.

* * *

Harry fought a shiver as he looked out over the bleak countryside. He wasn't sure how things could get worse at the moment. The Ministry had fallen with barely a protest; the battle for Hogwarts had been a lot more bloody and prolonged but had ended the same and now he was a criminal on the run. At least eh tent they were sharing was a Wizarding one, he couldn't imagine sharing the muggle version with Ron and Hermione, he might just let himself be caught! Feeling a sudden warmth Harry smiled.

"Hello Castiel." He greeted and the angel appeared beside him with a smile.

"Hello Harry."

"Are they okay?" Harry asked and Castiel nodded.

"Luna and her father are being cared for by the Weasley's." The angel informed him. Thankfully Castiel didn't mind checking on others and giving Harry information on their welfare, saving the risk of using owls. Harry sighed and ran a hand through his already messy hair.

"Three horcruxes still to go and we're not even totally sure what they are...damn it!" Harry kicked viciously at the ground and Castiel watched, not sure how to help.  
"We have to find them all before..." Harry swallowed heavily.

"Before I face him." He whispered.

"You will see your family again Harry. Heaven is indescribable using mortal language but you will be at peace." Castiel told him; reaching out to do what he'd seen Michael do, hug Harry. Harry clung tightly to him, needing the comfort.

"I don't want to die. I'm just a kid still." Harry whispered and all Castiel could do was hold him, they both knew there was no other way to end the war.

* * *

Harry held his leg as Hermione did her best to patch it up. Ron was crouched beside them, wand at the ready but apparently their attackers didn't want to risk coming out in the open to give him a clear shot.

"You alright mate?" Ron asked and Harry managed a shaky grin.

"Just don't ask me to dance." He answered and Ron grinned.

"We need to get out of here. We can't go to St Mungoes but even a muggle hospital would be a good idea."

"Any suggestions how?" Ron asked and Harry suddenly grinned.

"They've got anti-summons on their wands, but what about their clothes?" He asked and Ron laughed. The three moved so they all had room and then fired of their summoning charms, Ron aiming for robes, Harry for shoes and Hermione their....undergarments. As the horrified shouting started the three teens slipped away.

* * *

Harry listened in horror as the radio reported on an attack in Bath. Muggle authorities were clueless as to what had actually happened but Harry could guess from the types of damages and injuries being listed, last night had been a full moon after all. He was very glad he'd killed Greyback last June, or else it would have been a lot worse. Finishing his coffee he ducked out of the cafe and headed back to the campsite by a meandering route, just to be safe.

* * *

Harry held Hermione as she cried, his own eyes dry as they stood before the makeshift pyre. It had been so sudden, so unexpected and now Ron was dead. It was weird...Ron had gone from an attention seeking prat to a fairly good friend and someone he could count on in a fight. He'd never gotten as close to the redhead as Hermione so his grief wasn't as deep but he would still miss the other teen. He was glad he'd managed to grab the body, he knew that a funeral, no matter how improvised was better than nothing. At least Ron had died taking out a horcrux, he would have wanted it to be that way. Only two more left.

Harry relaxed as he felt Castiel wrap them both in his wings, knowing the angel wouldn't show himself to Hermione but that didn't stop him offering some form of comfort. Hermione was the one to grab Harry as he screamed and collapsed, Voldemort slamming into his mind full force. But it was Castiel that cradled his head and whispered encouragements while bolstering Harry's mental defences. When the vision finally ended blood was pouring from his re-opened scar and his eyes were a bit glassy but he was coherent enough to gasp out a warning, Voldemort was going after the Queen and PM.

* * *

Harry stared at the notes Luna had managed to send him and then picked up the ring that had caused Dumbledore a lot of trouble. One of the three Deathly Hallows and if Luna was correct he already owned another, his invisibility cloak. That left only one, the Elder Wand and he had a sneaking suspicion who it had last belonged to. If he had all three...could he survive the war?

In heaven a certain Archangel smiled as he learned Harry had received the second Hallow, only one left. And at his urging Castiel was spending more and more time at Harry's side. Everything was going according to plan. Pity he couldn't tell Harry his death would not be permanent.

* * *

Hermione dodged just in time as Harry lunged and drove Gryffindor's sword into the diadem. Harry was relatively safe from the backlash but the Death Eaters around him weren't. When the dust settled three were dead and another five lay moaning on the floor. Hermione got up and staggered over to Harry, making sure to accio the diadem and sword before grabbing him and activating her illegal portkey. What she didn't know was there was angel going along for the trip too.

The horcrux within Harry protected him from the magical backlash, it didn't stop him from being thrown backwards though. Castiel had managed to absorb most of the impact luckily but hadn't been fast enough to stop Harry being knocked out. Since he still had his arms around Harry the portkey took him too, something he had never experienced before and never wanted to again. He stayed by Harry's side as Hermione patched him up and then crawled into her bed. Castiel didn't know why Michael encouraged him to spend so much time on Earth, other than Harry needing almost constant supervision thanks to the situations he tended to get into but he felt...different recently and the time on Earth was the only reason he could come up with. He held Harry, lost in his own thoughts until the wizard moved in his arms. Green eyes slowly opened and Harry smiled up at him sadly.

"Only one more to go." He whispered and Castiel nodded, suddenly wishing there were more so he could have more time with the wizard but that was silly, wasn't it? Once Harry died they could see each other in Heaven.  
"Will you stay with me when..." Harry couldn't finish the question but Castiel knew what he was asking.

"Yes. You will not die alone Harry." Castiel promised and Harry relaxed. He actually snuggled further into Castiel's hold but the angel did not complain, knowing the wizard needed all the comfort he could get and he did not mind giving it. It felt nice to be held and hold someone other than when attending to another Angel's wounds from a battle with demons.

"You've been in battle before right?" Harry asked and Castiel nodded.

"Could you give any advice on where would be the best place to face him? I don't want any more casualties than need be. I've never tried to plan anything like this." Harry said and Castiel closed his eyes, asking for guidance. He smiled as he got permission to help at least that much and begun discussing various battle strategies.

* * *

Harry rolled his new wand over in his hand, studying it. While more powerful it didn't yet feel as comfortable as his phoenix wand but already he could feel it adjusting to him. He now had all three Hallows, if he put the ring on. Was he ready to take that step, become the Master of Death? He honestly didn't know. He also knew he could not use the unbeatable wand against Voldemort if he were to die, for one it would make Voldemort the new master of the Elder Wand, something that could not happen no matter what, plus it was meant to be unbeatable and he needed to be beaten to die.

"What are you thinking about?" Castiel asked and Harry shrugged.

"Death mostly. Everything's set for tomorrow. Hermione's already with the others and everyone knows their job. Though poor Neville is completely lost as to why I gave him Gryffindor's sword and told him to go for Riddle when the time's right."

"You think he will take your place as saviour to the wizards?"

"The prophecy could have been about either of us and everyone knows that now. With me dead he'll be the next target anyway, at least he'll have a fighting chance with Tom mortal again." Harry explained as he lay with his head in Castiel's lap while the angel ran his fingers through the raven locks.

"Isn't customary for humans who know they are going to die to have a list of things they wish to do first?" Castiel asked and Harry laughed.

"Yeah but the only things left on mine can't be done. Dobby provided the last meal fit for a king, I'm with someone I care about. Only thing I haven't done is make love to someone I love and have a family."

"I see. I care about you too Harry." He said and Harry smiled up at him.

"I know."

* * *

Harry walked towards Voldemort, knowing Castiel was right beside him as he faced his death. He made as if to raise a wand and Voldemort reacted rather predictably.

"Avada Kedavra" the serpentine man called and Harry fought the urge to flinch as the green light sped towards him. He glanced at Castiel who locked gazes with him, knowing what he needed. Harry graced him with a small smile as the curse hit and then his body crumpled to the ground.

Castiel gasped as he watched Harry die. For the first time ever he felt grief in seeing a human die, despite knowing the paradise Harry was going to. He realised he didn't want Harry to die at all and was shocked to find a tear falling from his eye. He shivered and then dropped to his knees as the knowledge hit him, he had gotten too close to his charge and now he would pay the price. He was Falling. He looked up as Michael appeared in front of him, shocked when the Archangel knelt beside him.

"Hold on Castiel, just a little longer." Michael urged and Castiel did as he ordered.

"I do not understand." He whispered past steadily flowing tears.

"I knew this would happen when I asked you to watch over him. It has to happen." Michael told him and Castiel looked up at him in shock.

"Why? If you knew I would Fall......."

"Because what usually happens won't. Watch." Michael said and indicated Harry's body lying next to them. He pulled Castiel a bit further back as Bellatrix approached and kicked Harry to make sure he was dead, his body moved lifelessly in response and the Death Eaters cheered. Voldemort himself approached, raising his wand to defile the body of his nemesis and Castiel jerked in Michael's arms.

"No!" He cried out but Michael didn't release him. Voldemort prepared a curse and Harry's body jerked, eyes the same colour as the killing curse snapped open and the Elder Wand leapt to his hand as he rolled to his feet. Voldemort stared in shock and that was all the opening Harry needed.

"Avada Kedavra." Harry stated and Lord Voldemort, once known as Tom Riddle, died. His magically created body burned to ash instantly and there were no horcuxes left to anchor his soul. The remaining Death Eaters screamed and collapsed as the link to their Master dragged them to Hell with him.

"Harry." Castiel choked out and Harry turned to them, frowning as he saw Michael restraining Castiel.

"The ring Harry, you must claim the Hallows now." Michael called out and Harry immediately obeyed. He slipped the ring on, the wand was still in his hand and the cloak in his pocket. He felt a rush of dizzying power and knew he was now the Master of Death.

"Michael what's wrong with Castiel?" he demanded as he moved closer.

"He is Falling." The Archangel answered calmly.

"What? No! Why?" Harry managed to get out and Michael smiled at him.

"Because of you Harry."

"What happens...." He couldn't finish his question as he stared at the distraught Castiel.

"When an Angel Falls? He will become human and loose all memory of his life. He will not be cast into the pit for this crime."

"That's not fair." Harry whispered, staring at Castiel in pain.

"So stop it. Are you not the Master of Death?" Michael said and then released Castiel who staggered, leaving Harry to catch him.

"Harry." Castiel whispered and Harry smiled at him gently.

"It's going to be okay Castiel, I'll look after you." Harry answered and then he leant in and kissed his angel. He felt Castiel hesitate and then he was returning the kiss. Michael smiled as he watched the magic swirl around them, sinking into Castiel and tying him firmly to Harry, stopping him from fully Falling. They parted and both smiled, Castiel reaching out to cup Harry's cheek.

"Is this what mortal love feels like?" He asked and Harry laughed.

"Guess so." He answered, hugging Castiel close.

"Congratulations." Michael said and they turned to him to see him smiling at them.

"I still do not understand." Castiel stated and Michael laughed gently.

"Harry was always Destined to become the Master of Death but he needed someone to help ground the power. Only an angel could do that but an angel cannot love a mortal that way. I knew Harry would cause you to Fall that is why I asked you to take my place as his guardian. You still have your angelic powers but you are not an Angle of Heaven any longer. Death needs an angel too." They stared at him in shock as he explained.

"What if I had chosen to move on and not finish things myself?" Harry asked, angry that Michael had risked Castiel in such a way.

"You would not, I believe your friend Hermione called it your 'saving people thing'? you would not move on as long as Riddle was a threat therefore there was no risk of Castiel being lost."

"I'm pretty sure I should me mad at you right now." Harry grumbled and Michael smiled, nodding in agreement.

"Probably, but I did not create your Destiny. I merely helped you gain what you needed to fulfil it."

"You probably would of got on great with Dumbledore." Harry muttered and Castiel laughed.

* * *

"Hey Pastor Richard." A quiet voice called and he spun around to see Harry standing with someone who appeared to be in his twenties.

"Harry!" Richard called and hurried towards them, pulling the young man into a hug.  
"It's been over a year, I was starting to fear...."

"I'm alright. Pastor Richard this is Castiel." Harry introduced them and they shook hands.  
"I just wanted you to know the wars over and I'm, well....I'm leaving Britain and I don't think I'll be back." Harry told him and Richard nodded.

"I had a feeling that would happen. You've never truly been happy here. Will you be travelling with Castiel?" There was something about the quiet man....but he could see the care in his eyes for Harry.

"Yeah. We're going to travel for a while before figuring out where to live. I'll send you an address then."

"You better. I expect postcards young man."

"Yes sir!" Harry answered.

Richard watched the two walk away from the church, happier than he had been the last time Harry had left but still sad that Harry was leaving Britain.

* * *

"So this is where my parents are buried." Harry whispered as they looked down at the grave.

"You have never visited before?" Castiel asked and Harry shook his head.

"I asked once and was brushed off." Harry answered as he laid the Lilies in front of the headstone.

"I am sorry." Castiel whispered, reaching out to take Harry's hand. Harry looked over and gave him a watery smile. It was hard but Castiel's presence made everything easier, even burying Hermione earlier that day. The Golden Trio was down to one now. She had died defending a group of injured ex-Hogwarts staff, including McGonagall. From what he'd been told she never even saw the curse coming.

"Lets go." With that he apparated, Castiel tagging along easily. When they reappeared they were in an empty restroom at Heathrow Airport. Michael and the goblins had been a great help in setting Castiel up with the proper paperwork so that he legally existed but they were both sad that they hadn't seen or heard from the Archangel since. Castiel said he was probably rather busy explaining exactly what Castiel was now and why that was alright. They had stayed in England long enough for Harry to gather everything he wanted to keep and say goodbye to certain people. Now they were bound for France and the British Wizarding World would never see their Saviour again.

They settled into First Class and waited for the plane to take off, Castiel gripping Harry's hand tightly. Harry squeezed his hand sympathetically and then looked out the window as the ground rushed by. Holding hands was as far as they'd gone since the kiss to bind them together. Neither was ready for trying more than hugging, holding hands, that sort of thing although they slept in the same bed while fully clothed. Harry still suffered horrific nightmares and needed Castiel close by. But there was no rush to take things further; they had all the time in the world.

It had been several thousand years since Castiel had walked among humans and Harry had never been given the chance to travel so they had decided to travel the world for a while before choosing somewhere to settle down. Harry didn't mind where they ended up as long as it wasn't England.

_TBC..._


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

**Chapter 5**

Harry smiled, luxuriating in the warmth of Castiel's arms before slipping from their bed and heading to the kitchen to start breakfast. Sometimes the last eleven years felt like a fantastic dream, one even better than the day he'd found out he was a wizard. Even then he'd never have thought he could be bound to an angel, his angel now, and living happily together in Boulder Colorado. Some mornings he still woke expecting to be back in his dorm or even the cupboard but it never happened.

They'd made a clean break from their old lives, all except Pastor Richard and Michael. Harry still wrote and called Richard regularly and Michael often left them notes though they hadn't seen him since Paris nine years earlier. Castiel had said things in Heaven were getting intense, that something was coming. Harry just prayed whatever it was stayed in Heaven and away from them.

Teaching Castiel how to blend in with humans had been fun and was an ongoing project. After all Castiel wasn't human so he didn't always understand but that was okay. Any serious slipups could be fixed with a little magic. He'd gotten the hang of love very quickly, maybe because he already knew platonic love so well? They were married in the eyes of Heaven, Hell and the magical world and Harry looked forward to the time they could be married amongst normal society.

One thing that had been interesting to discover was their lack of aging. Castiel had never really thought about it since he was an angel but Harry had always been mortal and very aware of that fact. And now he was twenty nine but didn't look a day over twenty three, it had taken a lot to get used to the fact he was no longer aging. Castiel looked as he always had to Harry as the angle had not been using a vessel when he came to help. Michael had always been curious how Harry could see their true forms without burning his eyes out. But now Castiel had a real physical body, much to Harry's delight. Though his wings had shifted in colour when they'd bonded. The once white wings were now black, streaked through with the occasional dark green feather that matched Harry's eyes, those were Castiel's favourite feathers.

Harry grinned as he started making breakfast only to stop as he saw a familiar envelope on the counter. He opened it, read it and then yelled for Castiel who flashed into the room, still naked but ready for a fight.

"Harry?" He asked once checking for danger. In answer Harry shoved the paper at him and Castiel read it quietly.  
"Was Michael drunk when he wrote this?" He asked and Harry laughed.

"No but I think he found my Dad, Sirius or Remus, that's Marauder code. Obviously he didn't want anyone who may intercept it to understand what he was saying." Harry explained as he sat down. Castiel sat beside him, curling a wing around him in an offer of comfort.

"Can you translate it?"

"Yeah, I should teach you the code if he's gonna start using it. Apparently God's MIA and a few of the Angel's have been smoking something since they seem to think letting the apocalypse start is a good thing. He wants us to try and stop it if possible." Harry explained and Castiel's eyes widened in shock. Harry however was fighting not to let his gaze wander, his bonded was after all a very attractive angel.  
"Cas, clothes please? I really don't need the distraction." Harry pleaded and Castiel smirked but sure enough clothes appeared on him. Harry wondered what Castiel's brothers would think if they saw him now, he wasn't the uptight angel anymore.

"Does he explain the plan any?" Castiel asked, pulling Harry closer. Harry snuggled in and lifted the letter to study.

"They're using two brothers, Sam and Dean Winchester. Sam is...one of Azazel's chosen?"

"A high level demon. Ever few years he would feed babies his blood to see what would happen. We never found out his end game though."

"Oh, well apparently they're hunters, or Dean isn't anymore since he's in Hell. Sold his soul to save Sam. Plan is for him to break the first Seal?" Harry looked to Castiel who had paled.  
"Cas?"

"A righteous man spills blood in hell." He whispered and Harry shivered, knowing that was bad instinctively.

"Right, Michael wants to stop it but he's sort of been outvoted so he wants us to step in. Apparently as Master of Death I can come and go freely from Heaven and Hell so he wants be to rescue Dean, hopefully before he breaks the seal. Sam needs to be gotten away from a demon called Ruby and put through detox for something. So you get to do that while I work on Dean. That's if we say yes and I'm thinking we have to because, end of the world? Not good for anyone." Harry finished and Castiel held him close. Harry wrapped his arms around the angel, offering comfort.

"We can't turn our backs on this." Castiel finally said and Harry nodded.

"The angels will show up eventually if things aren't going to plan. Are you ready to see those you once called family?" Harry whispered and Castiel smiled at him.

"You and Michael are my family. If they actually want to do this then I did not know them as well as I believed. I will fight them if necessary to protect humanity."

"So we need to plan. I can track this Sam down easily enough and then you can I don't know knock on his door? Not like he can kill you, hunter or not. If this Ruby demon's there she'll know what you are, right?"

"Yes, it's why the one time we ran into a demon it ran the other way. They know they have no power over either of us and that we can kill them. Perhaps running into him on a hunt would be better than just knocking on his door. Humans tend to be grateful to those who save their lives." Castiel answered and Harry nodded, lost in thought.

"It's bringing Dean back that's gonna be hard. I mean he's been in Hell for the last who knows how long, that'll leave a mark. Then there's his body, I've never brought someone back to life before!" Harry panicked so Castiel leant in and kissed him. Harry relaxed against him and returned the kiss for a while.  
"Thanks. Okay so get his soul out first and then worry about his body. Hopefully he hasn't started to turn demon yet, that could be awkward."

"That takes centuries but time does run differently in Hell so be careful."

"Promise." Harry whispered and Castiel smiled at him.  
"Guess we won't be back here for a while." Harry looked sadly around their cosy home.

"We could bring the brothers here for a while, Michael said this Sam will need to detox? A warm, calm place would be best for that and the basement is warded for your more delicate work. Dean would also probably benefit from the peace." Castiel offered and Harry smiled.

"You're right. Well...guess we have work to do." Harry got up and headed for the basement to work on tracking Sam down and Castiel went to work saving what was left of their breakfast.

-----------------------------

"I love you, be careful." Castiel whispered, kissing him before flashing towards Green Bay, Wisconsin. Harry waited until he was gone and then took a few deep breaths before apparating straight into hell.

Harry drew himself to his full height of five foot eight and let the Hallows magic surround him, making the demons who had been gleefully approaching back off warily. They all knew who he was and why standing in his way would be a very bad idea.

"Where is Dean Winchester? Answer or die." He demanded coldly, and the demons cowered but one answered.

"Alastair has him Master of Death, the racks." The demon answered and Harry nodded before destroying the others with a flick of his wrist. The racks were rather easy to find, just follow the screams. Harry stood there, watching and searching before realising he was too late. The one doing the torturing wasn't a demon but the broken soul of Dean Winchester. He took a deep breath and moved forward.

"What brings the Master of Death to my humble dwelling?" A demon asked mockingly and Harry knew this was Alastair.

"I am taking Dean Winchester with me." Harry answered flatly and the demon scowled.

"He is mine!" The demon answered angrily, making the souls, including Dean, flinch back.

"Dean I'm here to get you out. Your brother needs you." Harry called to the man holding a knife and he was relieved to see a flicker of recognition in the green eyes. He wasn't completely gone then.

"Sammy?" Dean whispered only to be struck to the floor by Alastair. Harry raised his hand and flung the demon back, the 'wall' coming alive to restrain him even as Harry strode over to Dean and knelt beside the cowering human soul.

"Yes Dean, Sammy needs you. Will you let me take you to him?" Harry asked softly and Dean frowned.

"Are you a demon?" Dean asked nervously and Harry shook his head.

"No, I am beyond their power. I serve no Master Dean. My bonded is with Sam right now, making sure he's okay. But Sam needs you as much as you need him." Harry told him, shifting so that he could pull his cloak off and wrap Dean in it, the comforting heat helping stop Dean's shivers. Dean looked from him to Alastair and licked his cracked lips.

"I belong here. Sammy doesn't need me anymore. I'm evil." Dean whispered, voice heavy with self-loathing and Harry grasped his shoulders, making Dean look at him.

"You are not evil Dean. Yes, you broke but that just makes you human. Sam will understand, as do I. We will help you." Harry assured him and Dean stared at him in shock.

"Are you human?" Dean asked and Harry smiled.

"I was, now I'm not entirely sure what you'd call me but I'm not evil either. I need your help to protect those I care about."

"Who?" Dean asked suspiciously and Harry's smile widened.

"Everyone. Will you come with me?" Harry offered his hand and Dean slowly took it.  
"Close your eyes Dean and just relax. Everything will be alright." Harry soothed and Dean closed his eyes, never noticing Harry's ring glow or the fact that he was fading away. Harry rubbed his ring softly, feeling the soft warmth of Dean's soul held within it and then he stood and stared at Alastair. For now the demon would live, even hell needed some sort of order and killing Alastair would cause chaos.  
"We meet again and I will kill you." Harry promised and then apparated, following the feel of Dean's soul to find his body. He reappeared in a nice clearing marked with a crude wooden cross. Step one was complete.

-----------------------------------

Castiel looked around and then headed to where he could hear fighting. He stayed in the shadows and watched as the mortal fought with a demon. He shivered at the feel of the power coming from the young man as he forced the demon from its host. Castiel lunged, his sword killing the demon that had been sneaking up on Sam who spun around in shock.

"You need to watch your surroundings better Sam." Castiel said and hazel eyes narrowed. He felt Sam brush him with his powers, searching for a demonic presence and finding nothing.

"Who are you?" Sam asked suspiciously.

"My name is Castiel. I was asked to come help you."

"By who?" Sam demanded and Castiel smiled.

"I doubt you would believe me." He answered calmly.

"Try me."

"As you wish. The Archangel Michael asked that you and your brother be helped."

"My...Dean's dead, has been for nearly four months." Sam spat angrily but Castiel could feel the pain coming from Sam and took a step closer.

"I know that, but he will not be dead for much longer."

"Sam what's taking so...." Ruby trailed off and froze as she spotted Castiel. She backed away a step and then looked at Sam.  
"Sam get away from him." She ordered and Castiel cocked his head to the side to stare at her.

"Unlike you he has nothing to fear from me demon." He stated and she snorted.

"Yeah right, I can feel what you are." She spat out.

"What is he Ruby? He's not a demon." Sam asked, not liking how nervous she seemed.

"He's Death's Angel." She answered and Sam's eyes went wide.  
"Where's your Master?"

"Retrieving Dean Winchester from the Pit." Castiel answered, actually enjoying himself. Sam gasped and took a half step towards him.

"Dean? Who is your Master? What's going on?" Sam pleaded and Castiel held out his hand, unknowing echoing Harry's movements at that moment.

"Come with me Sam. I give you my word you will not be harmed and you will be with Dean." Castiel said and Ruby tried to argue but he silenced her easily, tapping a little of Harry's magic to do so since it wasn't something an angel could do. Sam looked at him, a desperate hope in his eyes and Castiel smiled at him.  
"It will be alright Sam, I promise."

"I'll be with Dean?" Sam asked in a whisper and Castiel realised Sam didn't care if he was killed, as long as he could be with Dean again and his heart went out to the boy. Just like Harry had needed first Michael and then him, Sam needed his brother.

"You have my word." Castiel told him softly and Sam slowly moved towards him, hand raising until his fingers brushed Castiel's. Castiel pulled him closer and then used his free hand to touch Sam's forehead. Hazel eyes instantly fell shut as Sam collapsed in his arms. Castiel had decided it would be better for Sam to sleep until Harry returned with Dean. He spared one last glance for the demon, before flashing back home. He lay Sam down on the unused guest bed and then settled in to wait for his bonded to return. He knew Harry was no longer in Hell but somewhere a few hundred miles away.

Castiel only relaxed when he felt Harry apparated into the basement. He walked downstairs and opened the door to find harry standing beside a crude pine box which smelt rather badly of decay.

"You got Dean out alright?" Castiel asked as he moved in to hug his bonded. Harry smiled, nodded and then kissed him.

"How did finding Sam go?" Harry asked when they parted.

"He's asleep in the guestroom, I thought it best to keep him out until Dean is revived. The demon, Ruby, told him what I was but he didn't care if I killed him as long as he got to be with Dean again. He's trying to be strong but in reality he's..."

"Broken. So is Dean. He hadn't begun to turn yet but he broke Cas and so did the seal. I wish I could make him forget hell but..."

"He needs to deal with what happened." The angel finished for him and Harry nodded.  
"Come to bed, the brothers are safe for now and you need to rest." Castiel tugged him gently towards the door but Harry resisted.

"But Dean..."

"Is in no danger and you should be well rested before bringing him back Harry. Neither of them will notice the difference of one night." He argued and Harry sagged against him tiredly.

"Alright, you win." Harry answered and Castiel smiled before flashing them to their bedroom. He gently peeled Harry's clothes off and then his own before tucking them both into bed, Harry already asleep in his arms. He stiffened as he felt a presence and then smiled as he saw Michael for just a second and then Archangel smiled at him in return before vanishing.

_TBC..._


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Not mine.  
__Please vote in the poll on ffnet._

**Chapter 6**

Dean fought against the hands restraining him; his heart was pounding in his ears so loudly he couldn't hear anything as he fought. It was odd that hands instead of hooks were holding him down but that didn't matter, he had to get free. And then slowly, a quiet sound began to filter in.

"It's okay, you're alright Dean. Just calm down." A soft voice kept repeating and slowly he found himself relaxing under the gentle hands trying to hold him still.  
"Open your eyes Dean." That voice was familiar so Dean slowly forced his eyes open and found a young male leaning over him. Who...then Dean remembered the man who had come and said he could take him to Sam.  
"That's it, you're okay now Dean." The Master of Death said and Dean finally lay completely still.

"Sam, where's Sammy?" He croaked out and then coughed.

"Here, drink slowly." A glass was held before him and a gentle hand helped raise his head, Dean sipped eagerly at the water, enjoying his first taste in decades. The cup was removed and he was helped to sit up fully.  
"How do you feel?"

"Fine. Where's Sam, you said"

"Sam's fine Dean, he's asleep upstairs. You can see him soon, once I'm sure you're are actually fine. Coming back from death isn't exactly an easy thing you know." That got Dean's attention.

"I...I'm alive?" Dean stared wide eyed at the 'being' before him.

"Yes. It wasn't exactly easy, I've never actually attempted something like that before which is why I want to check you over. Make sure everything's working like it should."

"But how...who are you?" Dean scooted back a bit, putting more distance between them.

"My name is Harry Potter; my title is Master of Death. I am...was human not sure what I'd be considered these days but I am immortal. I was asked to help you by an old friend who couldn't intercede himself due to...politics you might as well call it."

"Why you?"

"Because I can walk into Hell or Heaven without repercussions. I am beyond either side's power and I really don't like demons so anything that pisses them off I say go for it. Then again I don't like most angels either... Okay so on to checking you over. Wiggle your toes please." Harry asked and Dean obeyed, still in shock but wanting to get it over with so he could see Sam, if he was really upstairs. Soon enough he passed all the test and Harry moved away to give him room to stand. Dean finally got a good look around and found he'd been lying on what almost looked like an alter. He stumbled slightly but caught his balance and stepped away from the slab of...marble?  
"Ready to see Sam?" Harry asked and Dean followed him from the room, finding it was a basement as they walked up the stairs and into a cosy looking house. Not really what Dean had been imagining given what Harry was.

More stairs led to the upper level and Dean was lead to a closed door. Harry opened it and Dean froze. Lying on the bed before him was Sam. He didn't even acknowledge the seated figure in the corner as he ran to the bed, reaching out to touch his baby brother. Sam didn't move which was odd, even asleep a hunter would react to touch. Sam was warm and his chest was rising and falling regularly with breath so he was alive.

"Sam?" Dean called but still his brother didn't move.  
"Sammy!" his call was a little more frantic.

"He's all right Dean." An unfamiliar voice said and Dean turned to see the seated man rising. This man appeared closer to his age, with short dark hair and blue eyes.  
"I thought it best that he sleep until you were revived. He...he was not doing well without you."

"Who are you?" Dean asked, standing between the two men and his brother.

"Castiel, Death's Angel. While Harry was rescuing you I was with Sam to let him know you would be returning. His reaction was worrying." Castiel answered and Dean tensed, didn't Sam want him back anymore?  
"As soon as he found out I would bring him to you he didn't care if that meant he would die as long as he would be with you." Castiel's explanation let Dean relax; Sam still wanted his big brother. But to not care if he died...

"Why won't he wake up?" Dean sat beside Sam, pulling his brother into his arms.

"We didn't want him to wake up alone. Castiel can wake him now Dean." Harry said and Dean looked between them, holding Sam close, but he eventually nodded. Castiel slowly approached and placed a finger on Sam's forehead. Immediately Sam moved in his sleep, snuggling into Dean's arms.

"Sammy." Dean whispered and hazel eyes slowly fluttered open. Neither noticed the two men as they left the room. Sam focused on Dean and his eyes went wide as he scrambled out of Dean's arms, falling off the bed and onto the carpet.  
"Sam? Are you okay?" Dean tried to move closer but Sam moved away from him.  
"Sammy?"

"Christo." Sam whispered and Dean swallowed, how close had he come to being something that would react to that?

"Not a demon Sam." Dean whispered, reaching out to his brother. He could see what Castiel and Harry had meant about Sam not doing well. Kid looked like he was hanging on to sanity and life by a thread.  
"It's me Sam, I'm here little brother." Dean kept his voice quiet as he slowly crawled towards Sam. A shaking hand was raised towards him and then Sam was gently tracing his face.

"Dean?" Sam whispered and then he was throwing himself at his big brother, clinging to him desperately. Dean wrapped his arms around Sam, holding him close as Sam cried.

"It's okay Sammy, I'm here." Dean whispered. He'd had no doubts from the moment he'd seen him that this was Sam. He didn't know what this Master of Death was going to demand in return for bringing him back and reuniting him with Sam and at the moment he didn't care. All that mattered was Sam sobbing in his arms.

"You're really Dean?" Sam choked out and Dean smiled at him.

"Yeah, it's me Sammy. I'm here and I'm not leaving you again." Dean assured him, praying he was telling the truth. Sam clung to him but the tears slowly stopped and he started up at Dean. Dean smiled and ran a hand through Sam's hair, trying to sooth him. Would Sam let him this close if he knew what Dean had done?

"What happened to no, no chick flicks?" Sam mumbled and Dean tightened his grip.

"I think we both need it Sam. I missed you little brother." Dean answered standing up so he could move to the bed, something made difficult since Sam refused to let go of him. He eventually managed to get them situated on the bed despite Sam's leech impression and noticed that despite the fact Sam had slept for who knew how long his baby brother was fighting to keep his eyes open. Dean moved again and Sam whimpered, the sound tearing at Dean's heart.  
"Shhh. Just getting comfortable." Dean whispered as he lay down, Sam curled into him.  
"It's okay Sam, go to sleep, I'll still be here when you wake up." Dean assured him and Sam shook his head, struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Always say that and I'm always alone." Sam whispered and Dean shut his eyes.

"Not this time Sammy, I promise I'm not going anywhere. Just sleep." Dean rubbed Sam's back like he had when Sam was little and unable to sleep, sure enough it did the trick and Sam's eyes slid shut, his grip on Dean relaxing in sleep. The door opened and Dean tensed but Harry smiled at him and slipped in, placing a tray of food on the bedside table.

"Get some rest." Harry mouthed and then left, closing the door behind him.

--------------------------  
Sam woke slowly, his head pounding, most likely from alcohol but something about that felt off. Had he been crying again? The bed beneath him was not the typical motel one, it was too comfortable and clean. And there was warmth along his side, the warmth of another body. Had he been bad off enough to sleep with Ruby again? He slowly opened his eyes and then stopped breathing as he stared at a familiar face. Shaking fingers reached out to touch warm flesh as he began remembering what had happened. Was this really real?

"Dean?" He whispered and green eyes opened sleepily.

"Hey Sam. Feeling better?" Dean asked and then Sam wrapped himself around his brother.

"You're still here." Sam whispered and Dean nodded.

"Told you I'd still be here. Feel like eating?" Dean asked as he sat up and picked up the tray. Sam nodded and they ate in silence, Dean enjoying his first food in what felt like forever and Sam eating while staring at him.

"Where are we?" Sam finally asked and Dean shrugged.

"Harry Potter's house is all I know. You remember how you got here?" Dean asked and Sam frowned, trying to remember.

"I was fighting a demon and another one came up behind me but a sword got it...there was a man, he said his name was Castiel and he could take me to you." Sam answered, but it was a bit fuzzy.

"Apparently he put you to sleep and kept you that way till Harry did his thing and brought me back. He woke you up once I was here." Dean told him and Sam nodded.

"Who are they? What do they want with us?" Sam asked. He knew Dean was worried about him, that he wasn't acting like he used to but he couldn't help it. He'd had nearly four months without Dean, four months of trying to make it on his own, of trying to find a way to bring Dean back...and it had taken its toll. Sam knew he was a mess, hooked on demon blood and half out of his mind but Dean was back now, Dean would make it all better.

"I don't know what they want with us but I won't let them separate us." Dean told him, knowing Sam needed to hear it. Dean couldn't believe the changes in Sam, how had he ever believed Sam would just move on after his death? The poor kid was a mess and Dean knew he wasn't much better though he was hiding it better than Sam. Frankly he was surprised he'd actually managed to sleep, positive that he would be kept awake by memories of hell. How could he tell Sam what he had done there? That he had broken and started torturing others.

"I can't believe you're alive. How...Dean I...I buried you and it was....your chest was torn apart."

"I know, I don't know how this happened. I was in hell and Harry came and then I was in the basement." Dean answered and Sam's eyes went wide.

"You...you remember hell?" Sam asked shakily and Dean looked away.  
"Oh Dean...this is all my fault. M'sorry." Sam said and Dean looked at him.

"No Sam, I'm the one who made the deal. I couldn't live without you, I guess I didn't realise you need me just as much." Dean admitted quietly.  
"I...I can't talk about it Sam, not now but one day." Dean said, knowing Sam would ask. Sam nodded and then a knock sounded at the door.  
"Yes?" Dean called and it opened to reveal Castiel.

"Good morning. Breakfast is ready downstairs if you'd like to join us. I'm sure you have many questions. There are clothes in the closet and fresh towels in the bathroom." With that he left them alone.

Dean let Sam have first shower as he dug through the clothes, finding Sam and his own bags at the bottom of the wardrobe, their clothes freshly washed and hung. He was glad to have his own things but he missed his amulet. Sam re-emerged from the bathroom with just a towel around his waist and Dean looked him over for new scars and any other changes. Sam was thinner than he remembered though his muscles were more defined than they had been. Obviously the kid hadn't been looking after himself properly. He tossed some clothes at Sam and watched him dress, mentally swearing at the way the clothes hung on Sam's lanky frame. Sam looked at him and flinched, huddling in on himself and Dean went to him, pulling Sam up straight.

"You're going to be alright Sam, we'll fatten you up again in no time." Dean told him with a smile before heading in for his own shower. When he finally got out he looked himself over in the mirror, relieved to find no scars from the Hellhounds but all his other scars remained. When he came out he found Sam looking him over as he dressed, just like he'd done and Sam seemed just as relieved to find no new scars.  
"Time to face the music Sammy." Dean said and Sam nodded, staying close by Dean's side as they left the room and headed downstairs. They found their hosts sitting at a table spread with a mix of breakfast foods and two empty plates placed side by side.

"Eat up then we'll talk." Harry said and the brothers began to eat. Dean watched as Sam picked at his food, barely eating any. Harry spotted it too and left the table, returning with a vial.  
"Drink this Sam, it'll help." Harry handed it over and Sam stared at it and then at Harry before uncorking it and swallowing. He pulled a face at the taste and Harry chuckled.  
"Tastes foul I know but at least you didn't do what I did the first time I had one."

"What did you do? That must have been before I met you." Castiel said and Harry nodded.

"Spat it out...on Snape." Harry answered and Castiel's eyes went wide and then he was laughing.

"And how long were you in detention for that?"

"A month of scrubbing cauldrons, not fun."

"Sam?" Dean whispered as the two laughed and Sam looked surprised.

"I feel hungry." He answered and began to eat much to Dean's relief. Harry looked over and smiled at him. They ate the rest of the meal in silence and then went into the living room, Harry and Castiel curling up together on one couch, the brothers on another.  
"Are you going to separate us?" Sam asked before anyone could speak and Dean caught the worried glance their hosts shared at Sam's question. Harry leant forward and locked eyes with Sam.

"No Sam, neither of us will make you leave each other. I swear it." Harry answered solemnly. Sam bit his lip but nodded and moved closer to Dean.  
"Cas, am I seeing?" Harry whispered and Castiel nodded.  
"Well shit, someone screwed up." Harry muttered angrily.

"What are you talking about?" Dean demanded, wrapping an arm around Sam protectively.

"Just a cosmic level mistake. Let me guess, neither of you ever feels complete without the other? Dean you made the deal because..." Harry pushed and Dean swallowed.

"I couldn't live without Sam. If I hadn't distracted him that monster wouldn't have gotten the drop on him, it's my fault Sam died." Dean answered softly.

"And I assume Sam felt similarly when you died?" Castiel asked and Sam nodded.

"Who's in charge of things like that? Surely they realised...." Harry trailed off, eyes wide.  
"Those bastards! Cas they..." Harry trailed off, too mad to continue but Castiel realised what he was saying anyway.

"If you are right than the plans go even further than even our friend may suspect. We must get word to him."

"We will but for now we have a lot to explain and I don't think they'll be able to sit still much longer." Harry said and then relaxed back into his seat.  
"To understand what is going on and our parts in it I suppose it would be best to start at the beginning, or at least the beginning for me. My name is Harry James Potter-Black and I was born on the 31st of July 1980." Harry stated and the brother's eyes widened.

"But...you look younger than me!" Sam exclaimed and Harry shrugged.

"Later part of the story. My father was James Potter and my mother Lily Evans. They met at school, a very special school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My father was a pureblood wizard, from one of the oldest families, my mother was a first generation witch, not even her sister, Petunia, had magic. They married straight out of school and I was born a few years later, in the middle of a war. Magical wars are terrible things, half the time when people died there wasn't even a body left to bury. I'm not talking about the magic that comes from deals with demons you know of, our magic comes from within us. Like all humans we have the potential for both good and evil. About seventy odd years ago a wizard by the name of Tom Riddle went as bad as you can, gathered followers and started the war. He wanted to 'purify' the wizarding world by removing anyone that he saw as not being pure-blooded enough. My parents were part of a group opposing him. Shortly after I was born a prophecy was given. That prophecy led to him targeting my family. We went into hiding but..." Harry trailed off, eyes closed and Castiel lay a hand on his shoulder.

"They were betrayed by one of James' friends. A crime Peter eventually paid for with his life." Castiel said to save Harry from having to. Harry opened his eyes and smiled at Castiel in thanks.

"My father died trying to buy my mother time to get me and escape but it failed. My mother was given the chance to stand aside, she refused and died protecting me. He then tried to kill me and failed. I was left with my Aunt Petunia and her family after that. Let's just say my childhood good have been better. I had one sanctuary, a nearby church where Pastor Richard took me under his wing."

"He prayed that Harry would be protected and his prayer was answered by an angel who from then on watched over Harry."

"When I was eleven I learnt the truth of my heritage and my parent's death and started at their old school. What no one knew but some suspected was that Riddle wasn't truly dead, he attempted to come back that year but I stopped him, my guardian angel stepped in to make sure I survived. I faced him again pretty much every year until when I was fourteen he used a ritual to gain a new body. It was shortly after that I met Castiel."

"One of my superiors, Harry's Guardian angel asked for my help in watching over Harry and I agreed. when he was nearly attacked that summer I stepped in." Castiel explained and the brother's eyes went wide.

"You're an angel?" Dean choked out and Castiel smiled sadly.

"I was once." Castiel answered.

"Eventually Castiel was my sole guardian and I learnt the awful truth about Riddle and myself. We shared a connection, because the night of his defeat he accidentally created a horcrux...me. As long as I lived he could never truly die. Not something a teenager wants to learn. I destroyed the other horcruxes with help from my friends and Castiel. I walked into the final battle and let him kill me but something happened. I was given a choice, to go on and join my family or come back and finish what I'd started."

"You chose to finish it." Dean stated and Harry nodded.

"I killed him but my temporary death had started something I had never wanted. Castiel..."

"I was Falling. We had become too close, I did not want Harry to die because I cared about him much more than an angel should be able to, let alone want to. My superior appeared and held me back, telling me to hang on, that it wasn't over. When Harry got up...I had never felt such joy before." Castiel admitted.

"On the hunt for the horcruxes I was given information on three magical artefact called the Deathly Hallows. I found out I already owned one, my father's invisibility cloak. I had the second, the Resurrection Stone as it used to be a horcrux. The third was the Elder Wand and it had belonged to my old Headmaster before his death. I managed to find the current owner and defeat him, thus becoming the wands Master. But I didn't claim the ring...I was scared of the consequences I guess. But after I killed Riddle the angel told me Castiel was Falling and that I had to claim the Hallows, so I did and became the Master of Death. He pushed Castiel at me and we kissed, bonding us together. Castiel is no longer an angel of heaven but he still has his angelic powers plus the magic he is able to tap from me. That's why they call him Death's Angel or the Angel of Death."

"When Angel's Fall one of two things happens depending on their crime, they are either sentenced to the Pit or stripped of their memories and powers and made human. I was becoming human when Harry and I bonded. Apparently the Master of Death needs someone capable of handing extreme power levels to help ground them. I keep Harry grounded, amongst other things." Castiel explained.

"It was a few years later that we realised I had stopped aging. I was seventeen when I claimed the Hallows and twenty three when I stopped aging. I suppose it wouldn't do for the Master of Death to die of old age. Anyway after the war we said our goodbyes and travelled the world. I'd never been out of England before and Cas hadn't walked the world in centuries. Three years ago we settled down here. then a few days ago a note was left telling us a few things and how Dean needed to be removed from Hell." Harry finished the story.

"But why me?" Dean asked and Harry sighed.

"The plan was to get to you in time, unfortunately what we were worried about had already happened."

"What happened..." Dean trailed off, suddenly pale.

"Dean? What's wrong?" Sam asked but Dean wouldn't look at him.

"I think the two of you need to talk about what has happened in the time you've been apart. And you need to be completely truthful with each other." Castiel stated, rising from the seat and pulling Harry with him.  
"We will return in two hours." With that they vanished, leaving Sam and Dena alone in silence.

_TBC..._


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 7**

Dean bit his lip nervously once he was alone with Sam. He knew Castiel was right, Sam had the right to know what he had done but...how could he live if Sam hated him? He heard a distressed sound come from Sam and pulled him close without even thinking, wrapping his arms around his baby brother to offer comfort but to his surprise Sam fought him.

"Sam?" Dean whispered as Sam struggled and then he heard what Sam was whispering.

"Don't deserve...monster......can't want me............" Dean felt his heart break at the broken words, though he was confused since Sam seemed to be calling himself a monster, not Dean.

"Shh Sammy, its okay kiddo, just calm down." Dean soothed, pulling Sam around so his face was buried in the crook of Dean's neck.  
"It's gonna be okay."

"No, please don't." Sam sobbed.

"Hey come on Sammy, talk to me kiddo. Can't make it better if you don't tell me what's wrong. I promise I won't leave you Sam, no matter what."

"But...we hunt monster so you have to hunt me." Sam was well on the way to becoming hysterical as he half clung to Dean while trying to push his brother away at the same time. Dean froze as Harry appeared but relaxed at the concerned look on the other man's face. He slowly approached with another vial in his hand.

"Sam can you drink this for me please?" Harry asked quietly and panicked hazel turned to him.  
"It'll help make things better Sam." Harry looked to Dean who nodded.

"Come on Sam, drink up." Dean encouraged and Sam opened his mouth, letting Harry pour the liquid in and then Dean was rubbing his back, encouraging him to swallow. As soon as he did he relaxed in Dean's arms, his breathing slowly becoming calmer. Dean looked at Harry who smiled.

"Calming Draught, it'll last a few hours. Give a shout if you need anything else, we're upstairs." With that Harry vanished again. Dean was content to just sit for a while, holding Sam as he continued relaxing. Finally Sam was completely relaxed in his arms, snuggling in as close as he could and Dean let him.

"Feel better?" He whispered and Sam raised his head. Dean reached out and gently brushed the tears from Sam's face and Sam hiccupped, making him chuckle.  
"That's better, isn't it?" he asked and Sam finally nodded.

"Sorry." Sam whispered and Dean shifted on the couch since his legs were going numb, Sam was too big to fit in his lap anymore but his baby brother had done a very good job of trying.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for Sammy, everything's happened so quickly...but it's going to be okay." Dean told him and Sam shook his head.

"No it won't." He insisted and Dean sighed.

"Sam."

"No. You can't stay with me Dean, I'm a monster." Sam told him and Dean had a feeling if it wasn't for whatever Harry had given Sam his brother would be yelling. But thanks to the draught Sam seemed unnaturally calm and almost sleepy.

"Why do you think that Sam?" Dean forced himself to ask.

"Don't think, know it. I...I'm a freak, a demon blood drinking freak." Sam answered, mumbling and not looking at him and Dean froze. What?

"Sam what?"

"I drank Ruby's blood, it tastes good and...and I want it, I need it!" Sam whispered and Dean closed his eyes, tightening his grip on Sam. His baby brother was an addict.  
"I've been using my powers and it helps. I broke my promise but...I was all alone and I couldn't." Sam stopped, hiding his face in Dean's shirt and Dean could feel his tears soaking through. He didn't know what to say or do, what could he say to that? Instead of trying he simply held Sam as he cried.  
"Are you going to hunt me?" Sam finally asked and Dean shook his head.

"Never Sammy, I'll never hunt you or let anyone do it." Dean whispered, holding his brother close.

"But Dad."

"Screw Dad! I sold my soul to protect you Sam. I could never kill you, never. If it's what you want or need then that's okay and if you want to stop then I'll help you through it."

"Promise?" Sam whispered, barely audible and Dean nodded.

"Promise." He answered firmly and Sam sat back a bit, managing a hesitant smile which Dean returned.  
"I missed you so much kiddo, you were all I could hang on to down there." Dean told him and Sam got off his lap but curled up next to him and Dean wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Was it as bad as...."

"Worse. Time's different there, ten years for a month here." Dean admitted and Sam gasped.

"That means...nearly forty years."

"Sam I...I did things....I....I couldn't take it, I tried so hard but I just couldn't." Dean whispered and now Sam was the one hugging him.

"Dean?"

"Thirty years I said no, let them tear me apart but I...I was tired Sam, so tired. I just wanted it to stop hurting." Dean admitted and Sam's eyes went wide, he had a feeling he knew what Dean had done and he tightened his grip, determined to be strong for Dean like he had when Sam had confessed.  
"Sammy I...I said yes. Alistair asked and I said yes. I got off the rack and I....I put others on it. And it didn't hurt me but...they screamed so loud." Dean whispered and Sam buried his head in Dean's neck, making sure Dean couldn't pull away.

"You held out so long Dean, I couldn't even go four months without breaking and doing what a demon wanted. You're stronger than me, you always are. Help me Dean, please." Sam begged and Dean sat up, wiping at his eyes.

"Help you what Sam?" Dean asked and pleading hazel eyes met his.

"Get it out of me. I don't want to drink it anymore." Sam whispered and Dean smiled brokenly.

"I'll help Sam, not gonna leave you alone."

-----------------------------  
Castiel watched his lover pace restlessly. Since Harry had delivered the potion things had been calmer but that didn't stop the younger immortal from worrying. The next time he passed Castiel reached out and grabbed his wrist, pulling him down into his lap. Harry blinked in surprise but then Castiel kissed him and Harry relaxed, returning the kiss happily.

"Now that you're calmer we should talk." Castiel said and Harry pulled a face.

"I could get upset again so you'll have to calm me down?" Harry suggested and Castiel rolled his eyes.  
"Oh fine. Sam was trying to tell Dean what he's been up to so hopefully Dean will too. But was I really seeing..."

"They are soul mates." Castiel confirmed and Harry swore in every language he knew, which was quite a few.

"What imbecile made soul mates brothers? They've probably been so confused! No wonder Sam left his family, he probably didn't want to freak them out! And then...is Sam, is he really...I mean the poor kid..."

"Sam is Lucifer's Vessel and Dean is marked too." Castiel answered to stop Harry babbling.

"You don't think...Michael? No way he'd go along with it, right? But someone is seriously getting my foot up their arse for this." Harry growled, a few bits of furniture trembling in response. Castiel rubbed his back and Harry slowly calmed.  
"We have to help them, if the Seals break........it'd kill Dean for Sam to be Lucifer's vessel, especially if he is Michael's since Michael will be expected to kill Lucifer. This is more messed up than the war!"

"They have us Harry and Michael will not go for that either, he is the one who let us know what was happening after all. We will have to discuss things as a group and make an appropriate plan but there isn't much that can be done until Sam goes through detox." Castiel told him calmly and Harry slowly relaxed.

"I'll set the basement up for it. What do you think I'll need?"

"Somewhere for him to lie comfortably, he'll become delusional at some point. We may even need to restrain him. His powers will also need to be blocked to keep him from hurting himself or Dean."

"Right, I'll go do that then." Harry vanished and Castiel smiled before picking up a piece of paper and starting a coded note for Michael.

------------------------  
Sam and Dean were still pretty much wrapped around each other when Harry and Castiel rejoined them but neither man said anything so the brothers stayed as they were.

"So..."Harry started but then trailed off.

"We know what, yeah." Sam answered and Harry nodded.

"Sam, about the blood drinking."

"I want to stop." Sam cut in adamantly and Harry smiled at him.

"That's good to hear but it's not going to be easy. You're addicted to it and coming off that...it'll be harder than any drug habit to break. It could also be dangerous." Harry explained.

"The basement has been prepared for your use. Wards are in place to keep your powers in check but they may not be fully successful. You will be in there for several days at least and most likely will become ill." Castiel continued and Sam paled, curling closer to Dean.

"I'm staying with him." Dean stated and Harry sighed.

"You realise it could be dangerous? And if Sam becomes delusional he may not even know it's you, he could lash out." Harry warned but Dean just held Sam tightly.

"You won't stop me, I won't let him go through it alone." Dean insisted.

"Dean, I don't want to hurt you." Sam whispered.

"You won't." Dean assured him.

"Sam when was the last time you had any blood?" Harry asked, watching him closely.

"About....two days before Castiel came...it hurts but it's not too bad." Sam admitted.

"Your hands are shaking." Dean said and sure enough Sam's hands were trembling.

"How about you have a shower, dress in warm, comfortable clothes, T-shirt and sweatpants would probably be best, and then we'll start." Harry said and Sam nodded, getting up slowly. Dean got up as well and steadied him when he swayed.

"Come on Sammy, let's get you cleaned up." Dean wrapped an arm around Sam's waist and they headed upstairs.

--------------------  
Sam hesitated in the doorway when he saw the room but Dean's presence helped him take the final step. Harry followed them in and turned the lights on. The room was empty except for a queen sized bed and a curtained off area that seemed to hold a toilet. What scared him where the shackles attached to the wall around the bed. He knew they'd be necessary but the thought of being chained down... He shivered and Dean hugged him. It was...weird but a good weird to have Dean so openly affectionate. He needed it though and he had a feeling Dean knew that.

"Food will appear three times a day, just oatmeal and broths from Sam but you'll get something more substantial Dean. Toilets over there, Sam's shackles will magically lengthen when he needs to use it. There's cloths and water to help keep him cool if he develops a fever. And you can call for either of us if we're needed." Harry explained as Sam nervously sat down on the bed. Harry carefully attached the wrist cuff and then Sam lay down and he attached the ankle ones.  
"They're charmed so he can't hurt himself on them." Harry said at Dean's look at the hard metal.  
"They'll even stay warm so he doesn't get cold due to the metal. Well...guess that's everything. Yell if you need everything or when it's over. Good luck." With that Harry left and locked the door behind him. Dean got on the bed and lay beside Sam who was beginning to tremble more.

"It's gonna be okay Sammy, I got you." He whispered and Sam managed a shaky smile for him.

_TBC..._


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Not mine.  
__Thanks to those who gave ideas to help with this chapter. Also check out the new story To Change One' Destiny by _Aislynnrose2010. It's good and hey, I'm beta for it.

**Chapter 8**

Dean held Sam as the trembling slowly spread throughout his body until his teeth were chattering.

"De...Dean." Sam called and Dean tightened his grip.

"I'm here Sammy, I've got you. You're gonna be okay." Dean whispered and Sam clung to his voice and touch like a lifeline, because that was what they were. He hurt all over, his muscles contracting and relaxing nonstop and his stomach was churning but as long as Dean was there he could go through with it.

"Scared.......hur...hurts." Sam forced out and he felt Dean's hand on his forehead, brushing his hair out of his eyes for him.

"I know but you're gonna get through this. You hear me Sam?"

"Yeah."Sam answered and he moved his hand just enough to touch the one Dean had wrapped around his waist. He felt Dean twist his hand around and then thread their fingers together. Sam clung as tightly as he could with how badly he was shaking and Dean returned the grip.  
"De..."

"Yeah?"

"Gonna....sick...." Sam groaned and Dean sat up, whispering the word that would extend the chains and then he dragged Sam over to the toilet and held him up as he emptied his stomach. And then his eyes went wide as he saw what else was coming up.

"Harry! Castiel! One of you please!" He screamed and both appeared, dressed in only sweatpants.

"Dean?" Harry asked and then he saw what had Dean panicked.  
"Um Cas should he be throwing up blood?" Harry asked and Castiel nodded.

"It needs to leave his system. Just water until he stops throwing up blood." The angel advised and then they helped Dean clean Sam up and get him back on the bed. Sam was nearly convulsing he was shaking so hard and his eyes were glassy.

"De...Dea...." He cried out and Dean sat so Sam's head was in his lap.

"I'm here Sammy." He soothed but Sam kept trying to call for him. Dean checked his forehead and grimaced as he felt the heat. Harry set up a basin of cool water and handed him a cloth before the two left again.  
"Sam can you hear me?"

"Please...De...." Sam started to thrash and Dean shifted so he could pin him with his body.

"Sam look at me, I'm right here kiddo." He held Sam's face and looked right into his eyes, trying to make Sam see him. He smiled as Sam's eyes focused a bit.  
"That's it Sammy, I've got you." Sam whimpered in reply but let his face rub against Dean's hand.  
"You with me Sam?" He asked and Sam blinked and the coughed.

"Dean........don't...go."

"Not going anywhere Sam. You're sick kiddo, remember? We just have to wait it out." Dean told him, figuring Sam was too far gone to try reminding him he was in detox. He was grateful when Sam settled again, eyes roaming the room without really focusing on anything. He just kept up the gentle talk and bathing Sam with cool cloths. When Sam paled and started moaning, clutching his stomach, Dean hauled him up and over to the toilet again, holding him as Sam threw up more blood. After that he was sort of coherent again for a bit and managed to drink a little water when prodded. Sam curled into him when he managed to get him back to the bed and Dean drifted off to sleep despite his best efforts to stay awake.

He was woken a few hours later by Sam screaming. Dean sat up and looked at him, trying to figure out what was wrong. Sam was stretched out on the bed and his eyes were wide but Dean had the feeling Sam wasn't seeing him.

"Sam? Sammy! It's okay. Come on talk to me, tell me what's wrong." He pleaded but Sam just screamed again, jerking as if he'd been hit.

"Don't. No, no, don't. Don't, don't. No—stop! Stop! Lilith—please. Please." Sam begged and then screamed in pain again and Dean realised he was hallucinating.

"Sam come on snap out of it. She's not here, it's not real." Dean murmured, reaching out to run his fingers through Sam's sweat drenched hair.  
"Come back to me kiddo." He begged as Sam screamed and begged.

"No! No! God no!! Please!" Sam fought against his shackles and Dean watched his wrists, happy when no injuries appeared from the spelled metal. It seemed to last for years but eventually Sam began to settle again, his eyes open but still not seeing Dean. Dean tensed as Sam seemed to focus on an empty part of the room.  
"I'm losing my mind." Sam whispered and Dean flinched.

"Sam whatever you're seeing, ignore it. Come on try and focus on me. I'm right here Sammy." Dean pleaded as he wiped his brother down with a cool cloth but Sam didn't notice.

"What do you want?" Sam sounded tired and puzzled but at least it was better than him screaming.  
"I tried. I did. It didn't pan out that way. Sorry, kid." Sam told whoever he was seeing and Dean frowned, what didn't pan out?  
"They killed Jessica." Sam moaned and then flinched guiltily.  
"Had to leave with him, need Dean." Sam moved a little and Dean hushed him.  
"I'm sorry. I am. But life doesn't turn out the way you thought when you were fourteen years old. We were never gonna be normal. We were never gonna get away. Grow up." Was Sam talking to himself? Sam sighed and his eyes drifted shut. Dean relaxed as the fit seemed to pass, getting off the bed and heading over to the tray that had appeared. He wasn't hungry but he had to keep his strength up to look after Sam.  
"Dean!" Sam cried out, jerking against the chains and Dean ran back to the bed.

"Easy Sammy, I'm here." He soothed and smiled as hazel slowly seemed to focus on him.  
"That's it Sam, just take it easy."

"You real?" Sam whispered and Dean nodded.

"I'm real kid. You've got a fever, think you can keep some water down?" He asked and Sam just stared up at him. Dean picked up the bottle and put it to Sam's lips, relieved when he managed to drink on his own.  
"That's good Sam. Remember what's going on?" He asked and Sam shook his head only to wince.  
"You're going through withdrawal Sammy. You've been hallucinating and chucking up blood for nearly a day now.

"Hot." Sam whispered and Dean chuckled.

"That'd be because you've got a fever. Need anything while you're coherent?" he asked and Sam bit his lip.

"Toilet." He whispered, blushing and Dean nodded, lengthening the chains and helping Sam over there and then he turned his back to give Sam some privacy. Once he was done Dean helped him back over to the bed, noticing the sheets had changed while they were gone. That was nice and Sam sighed at the feel of coolness as his skin touched them. The excursion has sapped all his strength and his eyes were drooping.

"Get some sleep Sam, I won't leave you. Remember Sam, no matter what you see or hear I'm here for you kiddo." Dean whispered as Sam's eyes slid shut.

-----------------------------  
"Think they're okay?" Harry asked and Castiel hugged him.

"Dean has not called for either of us again and he would if something happened he couldn't handle alone." Castiel reassured his bonded and Harry nodded, rolling over in the bed and smiling mischievously down at Castiel.

"Let's hope he doesn't call anytime soon then." He said before claiming Castiel's lips with his own.

-----------------------------  
"Mom." The choked whisper had Dean sitting up and pulling Sam closer.

"Shh Sammy, its okay." He whispered but Sam was once again lost in his own world.

"Let's hear it, go ahead." Sam whispered sadly and Dean shut his eyes, why did it have to be their Mom?  
"You're disappointed. You never thought I'd turn out this way. I'm a piss-poor excuse for a son. Your heart is broken. Am I close?" Sam asked and this time it was Dean choking back a sob.

"Sammy no, not this." He whispered.

"But—but Dean—no he wants me better." Sam stuttered and Dean kissed his cheek, trying to offer comfort.  
"For revenge?" Sam asked, sounding a little puzzled. He was looking over at the corner near the door, eyes wide and glazed, and his body was so hot. Dean managed to manhandle him enough to yank the shirt off him, wiping his chest down with the cold cloth. Sam didn't react at all.  
"What's in me, Mom, it's—What if it's stronger than me? Look at me. What if Dad was right?"

"No Sam, you're stronger than this. You hear me? We're gonna beat this." Dean told him firmly and for a second it seemed that Sam had heard him.

"Even if it kills me." Sam whispered and Dean growled.

"No Sam! No dying allowed! Damn it Sam listen to me!" He yelled and Sam seemed to see him for a second before his head lolled to the side, eyes rolling back and then he was seizing. Dean held him down as best he could, calling for Sam to hold on and finally his little brother went limp. Scared, Dean reached out and then relaxed as he felt a pulse. Dean cradled Sam close, listening to Sam's heartbeat and almost steady breathing for a while before getting up to see to his own needs. Dean stared at the room in surprise, the food tray was smashed and the curtain hiding the toilet was ripped to shreds and spread around. Obviously Sam's powers had lashed out at the room during his fit and Dean was just happy it hadn't been at him.

He crawled back onto the bed, wrapping himself around Sam so he'd know if Sam so much as twitched and then slowly drifted into an exhausted sleep. He figured it had been a bit more than a day now, how much longer could it last and would Sam be able to hold on that long? What if what Sam had said hours ago was true? What if Sam was losing his mind?

"Dean please, you know why." Sam begged and Dean opened his eyes, sitting up slowly.

"Sam?" He asked but Sam didn't respond, looking past him at something.

"Just leave me alone." Sam whispered, sounding heartbroken and Dean lengthened the chains just enough that he could cradle Sam in his arms.

"I'm here Sammy; don't listen to anything but me please. I'll never leave you, I promise. Just come back to me kiddo."

"No, your wrong Dean. Did it for you. Need you, always."

"I need you too Sammy, come on wake up." Dean begged.

"Stop please. Know it's wrong, can't stop it. Left to keep you from knowing. Dad knew, hated it, hated me." Sam mumbled and Dean frowned, not sure what Sam was going on about. Their Dad had never hated Sam.  
"Love you too much, don't leave me. Please!" Sam cried out, struggling in Dean's arms.

"Sam I'm here, I'm not leaving you." Dean whispered in his ear and Sam calmed a bit.

"Dean no. Don't say that to me. Don't you say that to me. Not a monster." Sam pleaded brokenly and Dean buried his face in Sam's shirt, tears falling silently.

"Never a monster Sammy, never." He choked out and then nearly jumped as a shaking hand touched him. He looked up to see Sam staring at him in wide eyed wonder.  
"You back with me Sam?" He asked, wiping at the tears.

"Dean." Sam pleaded, reaching out and Dean pulled him into a hug, nestling Sam's head in the crook of his neck.

"I'm here Sammy, I've got you." Dean whispered and Sam hiccupped, tears falling to wet Dean's skin and shirt.

"Not monster?"

"No Sam, you're not a monster. Never could be."

"Dean help." Sam begged and Dean held him tighter.

"I'm trying Sam; I just don't know what else to do." Dean whispered and he felt Sam try to hug him but the poor kid was exhausted. He eventually lowered Sam back onto the bed and smiled down at him.  
"Think you could keep some broth down?" He asked and Sam gave a jerky nod. He picked up the cup and held to Sam's lips, happy that Sam managed to drink almost half before weakly pushing it away.

"How do you feel?"

"Sore...tired, confused." Sam whispered and Dean nodded.

"You've been delirious for over a day now, even had some sort of seizure. Scared the hell out of me." Dean admitted and Sam frowned.

"Sorry." He whispered and Dean cupped his face with a hand.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for Sammy. I just want you to get better, okay?"

"Okay. Love you." Sam said and then he was asleep again.

"Love you too Sammy." Dean put the cup back on the tray and settled in again, he had to sleep when Sam did or he'd be too exhausted to be any help to the kid. He never noticed when Harry appeared to check on them and magically changed the sheets on them, tucking them both in gently. Harry checked Sam over and frowned, he wasn't out of the woods yet.

Dean woke a few hours later to Sam mumbling and tossing on the bed, he felt him and sure enough his fever was up again. He was getting very good at wiping him down with cool cloths. Fever bright eyes opened and Sam tried to get away from the coldness but Dean just followed him.

"Easy Sam, you're fevers up again. Got to cool you down bro." Dean told him but then realised Sam wasn't looking at him. He hated listening to Sam go through hallucinations. Why couldn't he see anything happy?

"Jess....no please don't." Sam begged and Dean closed his eyes. He'd wondered when she'd make an appearance from Sam's subconscious.  
"Loved you...I did. Didn't want you to get hurt. Please forgive me." Sam whispered and Dean lay down beside him, holding him close as Sam begged for Jess to forgive him.  
"Had to go, loved you but loved him more." Dean frowned at that, what was Sam seeing? Who did he love more than Jess?  
"Jess no, hurt me not Dean. Can't help it, not his fault. I'm rotten, not him." Dean listened and swallowed, Sam couldn't be saying....could he? He looked down at Sam and gently brushed his too long hair out of his face.

"Oh Sammy. Why didn't you ever say anything?" But Dean knew why, he was afraid. Suddenly the little bits he hadn't understood earlier began to click together. Sam loved him, had for years by the sound of it. That's why the kid had run off to college, because it was wrong. And their Dad had known...his reaction to Sam leaving made more sense now. He wished Sam had told him instead of running, he'd never turn Sam away, never.

----------------------  
Sam woke up shivering and aching all over but he couldn't move. He looked around to see he was chained to the bed and Dean was playing human octopus, at least he thought it was Dean. Was it even real? He licked his lips and then opened his mouth.

"Dean." His voice was a hoarse whisper but green eyes snapped open instantly.  
"Water." He whispered and Dean nodded, reaching over to grab a bottle and then he held it while Sam drank.  
"Thanks."

"Well you sound pretty coherent. How do you feel?" Dean asked, testing his forehead and Sam leant into the tender touch.

"Sore, confused. Bit cold."

"Looks like your fever finally broke. I think you might be through the worst now."

"How long?" Sam asked, trying to move and Dean helped him sit up.

"Bout three days. You've been pretty out of it, hallucinating and sleeping most of the time."

"But you stayed." Sam said, smiling slightly.

"Promised I would, didn't I? You should try to drink some soup; I haven't always been able to get you to drink." Dean admitted and Sam nodded, letting Dean hold the mug as he sipped the lukewarm liquid. His stomach protested at first but he ignored it and it settled.  
"Glad you're back Sammy. Get some more sleep, I'm not going anywhere."

_TBC..._


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Don't own them._

**Chapter 9**

Dean grinned as finally six hours passed with Sam's fever having stayed away and no more hallucinations. He released the chains and set to work cleaning his brother up, ignoring the way his own hands wanted to shake. Ruby had better pray he never found her or else she was dead, no matter what it took. Sam looked worse than he had when Dean had first seen him and the kid had been bad enough then. Sam groaned and then slowly opened his eyes.

"Morning kiddo." Dean whispered and Sam looked at him.

"Sleep more." Sam answered and Dean chuckled.

"Food first Sammy. You need to get your strength back." Sam pulled a face but slowly drank the warm broth and a glass of water.  
"Need the toilet?" Dean asked and Sam shook his head, curling back up and going to sleep. Dean smiled and curled up around Sam, holding him close.

Sam was woken a few hours later by the sound of whimpering and the feeling of someone thrashing around. He forced his eyes open only to see a bare wall so he groaned but managed to roll over. What he saw had him dragging himself closer to Dean, going so far as to drape himself over his brother and wrap his arms as tightly as he could around him.

"Dean its okay, wake up please. It's just a nightmare." Sam croaked out, nuzzling at Dean's ear, hoping the comfort would help Dean.  
"Dean please." Sam begged as Dean almost through him off.  
"I'm here Dean, wake up." Sam pleaded as Dean thrashed, rolling onto his back. Sam was weak from the last few days but he still managed to get on top of Dean again.  
"Dean!" Sam tried to yell only to start coughing. Fearful green eyes suddenly opened and Dean was choking back screams, holding himself rigid.  
"Dean, it's okay, I'm here." Sam whispered, laying a hand against Dean's face. Dean slowly focused on him and then began to calm down.

"Sammy?" He whispered and Sam smiled, nodding as he tried to smother more coughs. Sam curled up on Dean who wrapped his arms tightly around him, trying not to cry.

"S'okay Dean, I'm here." Sam whispered and Dean reached out to snag a water bottle, holding it while Sam drank before taking a few sips himself. Dean held on tightly to Sam, using his brothers' presence to chase away the dreams of hell.

"We're really a pair aren't we?" Dean whispered and Sam smiled slightly, enjoying the warmth of Dean's body.  
"You okay?" Dean asked and Sam nodded.

"Feel weak as a kitten but I'm good, I feel better than I have in months. Dean I'm sorry, I shouldn't have."

"Hey, none of that. I get why you did it, sort of. Sam you know...if you were addicted and it was like a normal addiction...." Dean trailed off and Sam nodded.

"I'm still gonna crave it. I can feel it Dean and....and I don't know if I'm strong enough to fight it." Sam admitted softly and Dean hugged him tighter.

"I'll help you Sammy. You'll have to let me know though, when you feel it. And when we go back to hunting, if we face a demon, you have to tell me how to help you." Dean told him and Sam nodded.

"I will. And you have to let me help with the nightmares too. It's...its hell, isn't it?" Sam asked, gratefully taking some more water.

"Yeah." Dean admitted quietly, looking away. Sam hugged him, curling up tighter with Dean.

"Hey, you stayed with me during the freaky detox Dean. Nothing about what happened or what you did there is gonna make me leave." Sam coughed again, his throat still fairly raw. Dean looked back at him and nodded.

"It's the racks. I was chained back on it, but the chains go through your skin. It was...well it was hell and then the actual torture would start. Sam....I can't, please." Dean begged, fighting tears and Sam nodded.

"When you want to talk about I'll listen Dean, promise." Sam whispered and then yawned making Dean chuckle.

"Want to sleep?" Dean asked and Sam looked at him.

"Can you, after that?"

"Yeah, just....can you sleep like this?" Dean asked and Sam smiled.

"Not too heavy?" Sam asked around another yawn.

"No, if anything you're too light. Gonna have to fatten you up kiddo." Dean answered and Sam nodded, getting comfortable. Dena held him close as they both slowly drifted back to sleep.

-------------------------  
Harry smiled as he saw the two brothers curled up on the bed together, Sam's shackles undone. He left some more food and then slipped back upstairs. Castiel smiled as harry curled up beside him on the couch.

"Looks like its over." Harry said and Cas nodded.

"It'll never truly be over, just like any addict."

"He'll crave it for the rest of his life." Harry finished and Castiel nodded sadly.  
"Michael answer yet?"

"No, but." They both leapt up as someone breached the wards only to relax as Michael appeared.

"Michael!" Harry called and then hugged the Archangel who hugged him back. Michael and Castiel exchanged nods of greeting.  
"So you obviously got our note." Harry said as they sat down.

"Yes. I need to see them for myself but if what you suspect is true....I need to have words with a few of my brethren." Michael stated and Harry shivered, he would not want to be one of those angels.

"They're sleeping in the basement. Sam just went through detox and Dean's dealing with nightmares of Hell." Harry told him.

"Impressive wards, I could not enter the basement." Michael praised and Harry smiled.

"Thanks. I wanted to make sure I had a safe workroom for potions and stuff, added extra wards when I brought Dean back. Come on, we can peek in at them." Harry stood and led Michael down to the basement, opening the door soundlessly. Michael slipped inside and walked towards the bed, staring down at the entwined figures. A few minutes later he headed back upstairs and Harry followed after shutting the door again.  
"Well?"

"You were right, they are soul mates. Sam is marked as Lucifer's vessel and Dean as mine. I will not ask him though. I will not play into these plans. I have things I need to check, I will contact you again." With that Michael was gone.

"I think he's mad." Harry whispered and Castiel nodded, both staring at the spot where the Archangel had been standing.  
"Glad it's not at us."

--------------------------  
"Morning you two." A cheerful voice called and they looked up to see Harry lounging in the doorway.  
"Figured you might want out of here. Plenty of hot water for some nice long showers." Harry wrinkled his nose and they flushed slightly in embarrassment.  
"Need a hand?" Harry asked.

"We got this." Dean answered and Harry nodded.

"Okay, give a shout if you need help." He headed back upstairs as Dean and Sam worked at untangling themselves. Dean slowly stood and then offered Sam a hand. He pulled him to his feet only to have to catch him as Sam swayed dangerously.

"You okay?" Dean asked and Sam nodded and then groaned.

"Bit dizzy." He admitted.

"Alright, we're gonna take this nice and slow. Just two flights of stairs and then you can have a nice long soak in hot water." Dean offered and Sam smiled.

"Sounds good." It was slow going with Dean taking most of Sam's weight but they eventually made it back to the room Sam had originally been in. Dean filled the bathtub and then helped Sam into it.  
"Stay?" Sam asked tiredly and Dean eventually nodded.

"Okay, better make sure you don't fall asleep and drown." He teased even though it was a real worry since Sam could barely keep his eyes open.  
"Sam um," Dean stopped, not sure what to say or even if he should bring it up. But Sam had opened his eyes and was looking at him.  
"You said some stuff and well...I need to know if it's true." Dean said and Sam bit his lip, fear showing in his eyes. Dean reached out and took Sam's hand, squeezing it gently.  
"Hey it's okay, not mad at you or anything. You said...you said you love me too much, that Dad knew and hated you for it, that you loved me more than Jess." Dean whispered and Sam looked away, closing his eyes.  
"Is it true Sammy? Do you...love me?" Dean asked and Sam started crying.

"M'sorry, I'm a freak." Sam choked out and Dean reached into the tub, not caring that he was getting soaked as he pulled Sam to him.

"You're not a freak Sam. I never knew...Dad didn't hate you kiddo, he loved you. I know he did, I could see it every time he went to call you but couldn't." Dean whispered and Sam's eyes shot opened.

"He was gonna call me?"

"Yeah. His pride just got in the way, but he stopped at Stanford every time he was in the area to make sure you were okay, we both did." Dean explained, mentally hitting himself for never telling Sam that before.

"Miss him." Sam whispered and Dean nodded.

"Me too. How bout we get you cleaned up before you fall asleep in the tub for real?" Dean asked, smiling and Sam nodded.

"You don't hate me for..."

"No Sam, I could never hate you. I love you Sammy. Hey I sold my soul for you." Dean grabbed the soap and started cleaning Sam up, much to his embarrassment but he didn't argue. Once he was dried and dressed in warm clothes Dean helped him over to the bed.  
"I'm going to grab a quick shower then I'll be right back, okay?" Dean asked and Sam nodded, curling up round a pillow, his eyes locked on the bathroom so Dean left the door open and even sang in the shower. He smiled as he heard Sam laugh at that.

_TBC..._


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: Not mine.  
__check out the new story To Change One' Destiny by __Aislynnrose2010. It's good and hey, I'm beta for it._

**Chapter 10**

Harry watched the two brothers cuddle together on the couch, smiling softly at the sight. Dean was holding Sam close, in fact the younger brother was practically in his lap. It was a heart warming sight, especially with what they'd figured out recently. He almost wished Michael was there to explain things though, let them yell at the Archangel.

"Feeling better?" Harry asked Sam softly and he nodded shakily making Harry smile softly.  
"That's good." Harry looked to Castiel who simply leant back making Harry pout at him but sight.  
"Okay, well we've learnt a few things since you guys headed downstairs...and um...damn it Cas can't you tell?" Harry begged, making Sam laugh softly.

"You are the better story teller." Castiel argued.

"Fine....okay well the sort of good news, well it's good if you want it to be but it could be bad as well...."

"Do you always take so long to explain things?" Dean asked and Harry sighed.

"Sorry. Right. Someone in Heaven decided to screw with you majorly. Congratulations, you're soul mates." Harry stated and then watched two sets of eyes go wide.

"What!"

"All part of some seriously screwed up plan some angels came up with, heck they might even be working with some demons, who knows. Now you need to remember that we are not going to let this happen, okay?" Harry asked finally looking totally serious and the brothers tensed but nodded.  
"What we've learned so far is not only did they decide to make soul mates brothers, which is against the rules, but you're both Marked."

"And that really doesn't sound good." Dean murmured and Castiel nodded.

"It is not in your case. As you know I am not a normal Angel anymore. Usually for an angle to interact with humans they need to use a human vessel. Most mortals cannot hear our voices and to see an angel would burn out their eye."

"So how come I could see and hear you guys?" Harry suddenly joined in and Castiel turned to him.

"I am unsure, no other of your people has been able to. It may have been your destiny as the Master of Death." Castile offered and Harry nodded.  
"Unlike demons an angel must have the person's permission to use them and they can take back that permission at any time. Both of you have been Marked as vessels. Dean is marked as Michael's but he has assured us he will not ask you. Sam...." Castiel trailed off and looked at Harry who sighed. Sam curled up tighter in Dean's arms and Dean tightened his arms around Sam, both could sense it wasn't good.

"Who?" Sam whispered fearfully.

"Lucifer." Harry answered softly and Sam whimpered in terror.  
"Sam listen to me." Harry moved so he was kneeling in front of the hunter, reaching out to grasp his hand gently.  
"He cannot use you without your permission. And we are going to do everything we can to make sure the Seals are not broken. As long as they are intact Lucifer will remain bound in Hell." Harry told him, keeping eye contact and Sam nodded shakily.  
"They actually may have messed up, by putting soul mates together the way you have been...it gives you a reason to say no." Harry said as he sat back in his seat.

"So what do we do?" Dean asked, clutching Sam close.

"We need to warn other hunters of what is happening. You'll need to do that part since we don't exactly have any contacts in your group. The two of you need as much time as we can give you to recover. We'll do everything we can to help." Harry answered.

"Bobby, we need to call Bobby. He's not gonna believe this." Sam said with a small smile and Dean laughed.

"Yeah." Dean grumbled.

--------------------------------------  
Bobby spun around, heart racing as four people appeared in his living room. He stared in shock as he recognised two, or at least who they were meant to be. He reached behind him, searching for a weapon.

"Bobby it's okay, it's us." The one that looked like Sam said, leaning heavily against the Dean creature.

"Easy Sammy." The thing that looked like Dean muttered, holding Sam close.

"Get out of my house!" Bobby snarled as he grabbed a silver knife, holding it out in front of himself.

"Bobby take it easy. It's okay, that's silver right?" Dean passed Sam over to the strangers and then slowly approached, rolling up his sleeve and holding his arm out.  
"Not a shape shifter Bobby, come on test it. Bet you've got some holy water around here to." Bobby watched him warily as he slowly came into reach.  
"Go on, just don't hit the vein okay?" Dean smiled at him, holding his arm out steadily. Bobby reached out with the knife, trying to watch them all at once. He sliced into Dean's arm and normal human blood began seeping out.  
"See? Holy water next?" Dean asked.

"It's over by the sink." Castiel called and they all looked at him.  
"I am an angel." He pointed out and Harry smiled, shifting his grip on Sam a little. Bobby walked over and grabbed the bottle, splashing Dean with it and getting no reaction.

"Dean?" Bobby whispered and Dean nodded.

"It's me Bobby, I'm back." Dean assured him, slowly stepping closer and Bobby grabbed him in a hug.

"It's good to see you boy." Bobby whispered as he held on.  
"Sam...what happened to you?" He asked as he pulled back to look at the other Winchester.

"I'll be okay Bobby." Sam whispered, taking a shaky step away from the strangers. Bobby moved forward too and he soon had his arms full of trembling Winchester.

"Who're your friends?" Bobby asked when Dean took Sam back.

"Bobby this is Harry Potter and his um, husband?" Dean asked and they both held up their left hands revealing a ring.  
"Castiel. Harry pulled me out of hell."

"How?" Bobby asked, staring at the two in shock.

"I am the Master of Death, I can come and go as I please from earth, heaven and hell. Castiel is bonded to me but before that he was an Angel of Heaven." Harry explained.

"And now I'm Death's Angel. Frankly I enjoy the new job a lot more." Castiel smiled at Harry who stepped into his arms, letting the angel hold him. Bobby just stared at them all in surprise.

"What the hell have you boys gotten into this time?" He asked.

_TBC..._


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: Not mine.  
__Sorry for the long wait._

**Chapter 11**

Bobby kept looking between the four men who had made themselves at home on his couch and chair. Dean was holding Sam close, close enough the younger hunter was practically in Dean's lap, not that Sam was complaining about it. If anything he seemed to be trying to curl closer to him. The one called Castiel was seated in the chair with his...husband actually fully in his lap. He still couldn't believe that Dean was back after almost four months of being dead. But what had him really worried was the condition Sam was in. He'd tried to find the kid after he left but he'd covered his tracks too well. Seeing Sam so thin and sick looking, it was obvious something had happened to him. Dean was looking good for a dead man though. The two strangers...Castiel was not human in any way though he seemed fairly comfortable in pretending to be one. Harry...Harry was the biggest enigma. He radiated power and danger while at the same time safety and it was confusing. He was also the more human of the two.

"Guess you want an explanation?" Dean asked quietly and Bobby nodded.

"That'd be good. Last I checked hell doesn't just let people go."

"I pulled him out as a favour to an old friend. Apparently some of the Angels have gone crazy and think that starting the apocalypse is a good idea. Dean being in hell was a part of that plan, it was hoped I could get to him in time but I didn't. The Seals that hold Lucifer in hell are being broken, so far we think about three have been broken." Harry explained.  
"Our friend is dealing with the Heavenly side of this; we have to deal with the demonic for now."

"No offence but Sam doesn't look up to dealing with a friendly ghost let alone a demon." Bobby pointed out and Sam flushed, looking down and Dean tightened his arms around his brother.

"I know I'm a mess, I screwed up Bobby." Sam murmured.

"Sammy no." Dean tried but Sam looked up at him sadly.

"He deserves to know Dean. I...I was with Ruby Bobby, she was teaching me to use my powers and...and giving me her blood. That's why I look sick; Dean helped me through withdrawal the last couple of days." Sam explained, unable to look at their old friend. Bobby just stared in shock and Dean glared at him fiercely, daring him to say something. Bobby sighed and ran a hand over his hair.

"You could have come to me son, I wouldn't have turned you away." Bobby finally said and Sam finally looked at him.  
"You did something stupid out of grief, but it sounds like your working to fix things and that's all you can do. Looks like you could do with some feeding up though."

"Mmmm, you're wonderful steaks on offer?" Dean asked and they all laughed, releasing the tension.

* * *

"You look like you have questions." Harry commented as he joined Bobby in watching Dean try and coax Sam to eat more.

"Don't you think those boys have been through enough?" Bobby snapped and Harry sighed, leaning against railing.

"You think I want to involve them in this? I'd like nothing more than for those two to be able to rest and recover; unfortunately it's not that simple. They're right in the middle of this with both sides wanting to use them. At least with us they'll be safer. Cas and I can kill demons, even angels if necessary. Someone has gone to a lot of trouble to set things up to destroy those two and I won't let it happen. It's more than just owing Cas' old boss a favour. I've been through war were I was in a similar position to what the boys are in now." Harry explained and Bobby stared at him.

"Who, what are you?" Bobby demanded.

"I told you, I'm the Master of Death. Before that I was just a fairly ordinary if powerful wizard along the lines of Merlin. My people were at war and they all looked to me to save them. I did and then Castiel and I left. That was over a decade ago, we haven't been back to England since." Harry continued and Bobby frowned.

"A decade...wasn't there reports of terrorist attacks or something back in England?" Bobby asked and Harry nodded.

"Though not your normal terrorists, it was our war spilling over into normal areas that caused those reports. I promise I will do everything I can to make sure your boys come out of this alive and whole." Harry swore and Bobby nodded slowly.

"I'll hold you to that."

* * *

Dean looked down at Sam as his brother slept in his arms. Sam was still suffering from muscle tremors after his ordeal, every now and then he would shudder in Dean's arms. It hurt a lot to see Sam in such bad condition, it was worse than after Jess or their Dad's death. Adding everything Harry and Castiel had told them on top of Sam's weakened condition...Dean was really worried about the kid. Soul mates...he'd really like to meet the idiot that had made them brothers as well and introduce him to his favourite shotgun. Not that Dean would give up his life as Sam's big brother for anything; he was just pissed off at some being messing with them that way.

Knowing that Sam loved him, had even run away to Stanford because of his feelings had been a big shock. Yeah he'd always loved Sam, but as his baby brother. But since picking Sam up from Stanford that had started to change, no matter how much he'd fought his feelings. He'd been well on his way to being in love with Sam when he'd sold his soul for him, he'd refused to acknowledge it though since he'd only had a year to live and hadn't wanted to mess things up.

Dean felt Sam stir in his arms and tensed slightly but Sam just burrowed further into his grip, sleepy hazel eyes opening o stare up at him. Sam smiled hesitantly and Dean smiled back.

"You okay?" Dean asked and Sam nodded.  
"Sammy."

"Bit sore still and..." Sam trailed off, looking away. Dean nudged him but Sam wouldn't look at him and Dean realised why.

"You're craving." Dean whispered and he heard a choked sob come from Sam.  
"It's okay Sam, we knew this would happen. I'll help Sammy; just tell me what to do." Dean told him and Sam finally looked at him.

"Don't leave me?" Sam whispered and Dean nodded, pulling Sam even closer if that was possible.

"Never Sammy." He swore, placing a soft kiss on the top of Sam's head, at least that was where he was aiming but Sam raised his head at the last second and Dean's lips brushed across Sam's. Dean gasped and froze; eyes wide as he stared at Sam, scared that despite what Sam had admitted his brother would be disgusted at what had happened. Sam blinked and then licked his lips, staring up at Dean with what looked like fear and...hope?  
"Sam?" Dean whispered and Sam leant in, brushing his lips over Dean's. Dean sighed and gently pulled Sam closer as he returned the kiss.

"Dean...do you...not just..." Sam was stumbling over his words but Dean knew what he needed to know. Dean kissed him again.

"I love you Sammy, have for a while. I was gonna tell you but then the deal...I didn't want to mess things up." Dean admitted softly and Sam stared at him in shock before smiling and Dean relaxed, hugging Sam to him as the younger slowly drifted off to sleep again.

* * *

"Pack your gear boys." Bobby called when Sam and Dean made their way into the kitchen. Sam had finally stopped shaking a few days earlier and although his appetite wasn't the best he was eating regularly so he was beginning to look a bit healthier.

"Why? What's going on?" Sam asked as Harry shoved a plate of eggs, bacon and a toasted muffin at him.

"I've got a friend one state over, Olivia Lowry. I've been trying to reach her for three days on this angel thing. It's not like her to ignore this many calls." Bobby explained as he finished off his breakfast.

"Olivia Lowry. A hunter, right?" Sam asked and Bobby nodded.

"Yeah. We're gonna go check on her. You guys follow me." Bobby said and then looked at Harry and Castiel.

"We've got leads we need to follow up elsewhere. Call us if you need us, otherwise we'll meet you back here in a day or so." Harry said and they nodded, eating before heading out. Harry cleaned the kitchen up and then he and Castiel vanished from Bobby's.

* * *

Harry stared down at the dead body, sad to see that he'd been too late to save the young woman the demon had been using. He hated being too late to save an innocent and this girl had been innocent; he could feel it in the residue left behind from her soul. The demon hadn't had any really useful intel either. Harry stiffened and then turned around as he heard the ruffle of wings. He stared at the angel past the facade of its vessel and wasn't all that impressed with what he was seeing. The angel sneered at him and Harry just gave him the same bored stare he'd perfected at school to keep from blowing up at Snape.

"You want something feathers?" Harry finally drawled out and the angels glare intensified.

"Stay out of this mortal." The angel snapped and Harry laughed.

"Let me think about that...no. So arrogant, you're no better than the demons you claim to hate." Harry taunted and the angel actually lunged at him. Harry dodged, lashing out with a foot and smirking when he hit his target. The angel stared up at him from the ground in shock.  
"Now you listen to me. I don't know what your problem with me is but the Winchesters and Singer are under my protection. I'm not going to let you idiots destroy the world in some misguided attempt to achieve paradise. And don't you ever forget who and what I am. I am the Master of Death and I will kill any demon or angel that stands in my way. Got it?" Harry growled out and the angel vanished. With a flick of his wrist Harry cleaned up the alley and then dialled 911 so that her body would be found.

* * *

"Cas? Are you okay?" Harry demanded as he dropped to his knees besides his husband. Castiel mustered a smile for him as Harry checked over the gash in his side.

"There were...a few more demons there than we expected. The wound isn't deep, it's already healing." Castiel assured him and Harry nodded, slowly relaxing and leaning into Castiel.

"I had a run in with one of your old co-workers. He was under the impression I was mortal, go figure. Anyway I dealt with his delusions and he hightailed it out of there. Demons seem to be playing this mess pretty close to the vest and Michael seems to be the only angel with us. Warned them the brothers and Bobby are under my protection, hopefully they'll get the hint and not piss me off any further." Harry told Castiel who closed his eyes in pain at what those he once called family were doing. He didn't want to deal with it at the moment and they hadn't had any time to themselves recently so he pulled Harry up and then sealed his lips over the younger males. Harry moaned but eagerly returned the kiss before transporting them to the bed, losing their clothes along the way.

* * *

"See, this is why I can't get behind God." Dean grumbled, getting Sam and Bobby's attention.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked from where he was slumped against the wall. His little encounter with Henrickson and then climbing up after Bobby had had a visible affect on his health and the other two men were really worried about him.

"If he doesn't exist, fine. Bad crap happens to good people. That's how it is." Dean explained, looking at Bobby and then Sam.  
"There's no rhyme or reason, just random, horrible, evil... I get it, okay. I can roll with that. But if he is out there, what's wrong with him? Where the hell is he while all these decent people are getting torn to shreds? How does he live with himself? You know, why doesn't he help?" Dean asked and Sam shared a look with Bobby. Dean looked over at Bobby too as if he had all the answers.

"I ain't touching this one with a 10 foot pole." He grumbled, going back to his research.

"Yeah." Dean mumbled, going back to the shotgun shells.

"Found it." Bobby finally called out and the brothers looked over at him.

"What?" Sam asked, shakily pushing himself up. A hand appeared in front of him and he looked up to see Dean standing over him/ He smiled and accepted the help up.

"The symbol you saw, the brand on the ghosts." Bobby pointed to the symbol Sam had drawn and then at his book.

"Yeah?"

"Mark of The Witness." Bobby stated.

"Witness? Witness to what?" Sam asked, leaning into Dean.

"The unnatural. None of them died what you'd call ordinary deaths. See, these ghosts; they were forced to rise. They woke up in agony. They're like rabid dogs. It ain't their fault. Someone rose 'em... on purpose." Bobby explained.

"Who?" Sam asked and Bobby held out his hands.

"Do I look like I know?" He asked.  
"But whoever it was used a spell so powerful it left a mark, a brand on their souls. Whoever did this had big plans. It's called "The Rising of the Witnesses"." Bobby pointed to the book with his pen.  
"It figures into an ancient prophecy."

"Wait, wait." Dean moved closer to see.  
"What book is that prophecy from?"

"Well, the widely distributed version's just for tourists, you know, but uh... Long story short, Revelations." Bobby said and both brothers stared in horror. Sure they'd been told by Harry and Castiel what was planned but to actually have it attack them like this was different, made it even more real.  
"This is a sign, boys. A sign of the apocalypse."

"As in apocalypse, apocalypse? The four horsemen, pestilence, $5-A-Gallon-Gas apocalypse?" Dean asked, just to be sure and Bobby nodded.

"That's the one. "The Rise of the Witnesses" is a... a mile marker."

"Okay, so, what do we do now?" Sam asked.

"Roadtrip. Grand Canyon, Star Trek Experience, Bunny Ranch." Dean grumbled as he sat back down.

"First things first. How about we survive our friends out there?" Bobby pointed out and Dean sighed.

"Great. Any ideas besides staying in this room 'til judgement day?"

"It's a spell... to send the witnesses back to rest. Should work." Bobby told them and Sam groaned this time.

"Should. Heh. Great." He mumbled.

"If I translate it correctly. I think I got everything we need here at the house."

"Any chance you've got everything we need here in this room?" Dean asked hopefully and Bobby just looked at him.

"So, you thought our luck was gonna start now all of a sudden? Spell's gotta be cast over an open fire."

"Fireplace in the library." Sam pointed out and Bobby nodded.

"Bingo."

"This is not as appealing as a ghost-proof panic room, you know?" Dean pointed out and Sam smiled.  
"Speaking of which you're staying here Sam."

"What? Dean no."

"Yes Sam. You're still recovering."

"So I'm a liability." Sam spat and Dean sighed. Bobby wisely stayed out of it.

"Damn it Sammy. We're gonna have to move fast and you're shaking already. I just want you to be safe." Dean soothed, moving closer to Sam.

"I'm safest with you." Sam whispered and Dean smiled.

"Please Sammy, just stay here."

"If you call Harry." Sam answered and Dean frowned but nodded.

* * *

"Dean!" Bobby yelled at the sound of slamming doors. He looked up in alarm but then the doors opened again and Dean staggered out, Harry supporting him with Castiel standing over them protectively. Harry shoved Dean over the salt line as ghosts began appearing around the room.

"Bobby you guys keep them busy, I'll do the spell." Harry demanded, moving over to the hunter and glancing over the spell. The two hunters started shooting while Castile simply touched a ghost and it vanished. Harry started chanting and then tossed the bowls contents into the fireplace, ducking as a wave of green light flashed through the room. When it vanished all the ghosts were gone.  
"Where's Sam?" Harry asked, looking around.

"Ghost proof panic room downstairs. He was getting shaky." Dean answered and Harry nodded, looking at Castiel who vanished and then reappeared with a worried Sam who rushed straight to his brother.

"Next time call sooner." Harry told them as they began setting the room straight.

_TBC..._


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 12**

Castiel stared down at the dark haired man in his arms. He loved watching Harry sleep; he had even when he'd been an angel of Heaven. Harry looked so peaceful when he slept now that he no longer suffered nightmares. Castiel was happy he was the only one Harry would ever sleep so deeply around, he knew his wizard trusted and loved him completely.

"Go to sleep, think tomorrow." Harry murmured sleepily and Castiel laughed softly but moved so he was lying down fully. Harry rolled over and pulled the angel into his arms, burying his face in the short hair.  
"Love you."

"I love you too Harry." Castiel answered before allowing himself to fall asleep.

* * *

Sam woke up and smiled softly at feeling Dean's arms wrapped around him. He could lie there forever as long as Dean was with him. Having Dean back still felt like a dream to Sam, one made even better by the fact that Dean loved him too. Sam had spent so long being afraid that Dean would think he was a freak for his feelings that to have them returned….. Sam sighed happily and closed his eyes. He felt stronger than he had since going through his detox, something he was very happy about. He hated being a burden and despite what Dean said that was what he felt he was. He'd had to stay in the panic room while Dean and Bobby risked their lives to put the Witnesses to rest; he got exhausted after walking around the house!

"What's going on in that head of yours Sammy?" A gentle voice whispered in his ear and Sam smiled, snuggling further into Dean's arms. Dean just tightened his grip before moving one hand so that he could take Sam's hand, entwining their fingers hesitantly. Sam loved it, knowing how awkward showing affection made Dean feel.

"This all feels like some happy dream, guess I'm scared I'm gonna wake up." He admitted and Dean pulled him even closer.

"It's not a dream Sam, I'm back. I'm not leaving you again." Dean told him, tugging Sam's shoulders so he'd roll over. Dean stared Sam right in the eyes.  
"No matter what happens Sammy, no one is going to separate us again. You got that?" Dean asked and Sam nodded. Dean smiled at him and Sam bit his lip before hesitantly leaning in and placing his lips over Dean's. Dean returned the gentle pressure before pulling Sam in so that the younger males head rested against Dean's shoulder.  
"Get some more sleep." Dean urged and Sam nodded, closing his eyes. Dean just lay still, holding Sam as he slept, staring out the window until the sun began to rise. When he heard Bobby moving around he began running his fingers through Sam's hair, hoping it would wake him. Sam murmured in his sleep and shifted slightly but showed no signs of waking. Dean smiled and then eased out of Sam's grip, loosening the arm he'd kept around Sam at the same time. Sam whimpered and tried to follow him.  
"Come on Sammy, time to wake up."Dean whispered, gently nudging Sam so that he rolled onto his back. Sam whimpered but stubbornly refused to wake up and Dean laughed softly, reminded of when Sam was a kid.

He had a new way of waking Sam that he hadn't when they were kids, but did he have the guts to do it? Things between them were so…new and sort of awkward with everything that had happened lately. He didn't want to freak Sam out or push too far but….taking a deep breath he leant over Sam and pressed his lips to Sam's softly. Sam moved slightly in his sleep, lips moving against his. Dean reached out with a hand and slipped it under Sam's shirt, caressing his side and Sam moaned, eyelids fluttering. Sam's eyes slowly opened and he blinked in confusion and Dean felt a flash of nervousness until Sam's hand came up to rest on Dean's shoulder, holding him in place as Sam began to kiss him back.

"Morning." Sam whispered and Dean smiled at him.

"Morning Sammy. Was….was that okay?" Dean asked and Sam smiled brilliantly at him.

"Better than okay." Sam told him, lifting his other arm to slip his hand under Dean's shirt, tentatively running his fingers over Dean's skin. Dean shivered at the gentle touch and Sam froze, worried he'd gone too far.

"Ticklish." Dean told him and Sam laughed.  
"How're you feeling?" He asked and Sam smiled.

"Better than I have in months." Sam told him and Dean smiled. He hated seeing Sam so weak and in pain.

"That's great." Dean told him, leaning down to kiss him again and Sam eagerly returned it.

"This isn't….not too fast for you?" Sam asked and Dean shook his head.  
"Sure? Don't….not just cause you know I want it." Sam muttered and Dean kissed him again, pulling Sam more firmly into his arms.

"I am sure Sammy." Dean assured him and Sam relaxed. They both nearly jumped as the door was banged on.

"You boys better get up if you want breakfast!" Bobby called and they both laughed.

"Be down in a few minutes Bobby." Dean called, rolling to the side of the bed and sitting up, stretching. He turned and caught Sam staring at him. Sam flushed and looked away so Dean reached over and ruffled his hair up, making Sam swat at him.  
"Come on Sammy, time to get up. Want a shower?" Dean asked and Sam nodded, sitting up slowly to make sure the room wouldn't spin, smiling when it didn't. He took Dean's hand, letting his brother tug him upright, knowing Dean was ready to catch him if he swayed. Sam smiled and moved into Dean's arms, kissing him before moving to the drawers to get some clean clothes. Dean did the same and they headed for the bathroom. Dan sat down on the closed toilet seat to wait as Sam showered. Sam slowly stripped off and then turned the shower on. Dean watched him, ready to move if Sam looked like he was having trouble. Sam just rolled his eyes at him and then hesitantly held out his hand to Dean who raised an eyebrow.

"There's room for both of us and it will be quicker. Not to do anything or…..it's silly." Sam said, lowering his hand and Dean stood, kicking his shorts off and yanking his t-shirt over his head.

"Sounds good to me." He told Sam, walking over to him and then playfully nudging Sam into the shower. Sam smiled and Dean grabbed the soap, lathered up the wash cloth and then began to wash Sam.

"Dean?" Sam asked shakily and Dean gave him a quick kiss.

"Just relax and let me look after you." He said and Sam nodded, letting Dean wash him. Sam relaxed against Dean when he washed his hair for him, feeling more protected and loved than he had since leaving for Stanford. He should never have left.  
"Shh Sammy." Dean whispered as if he knew what Sam was thinking and Sam choked back a sob. Dean wrapped his arms around him, just holding him close, the warm water pounding down on them.  
"It doesn't matter, I'm here, I've got you." He continued to whisper as Sam finally let out all the grief and guilt he'd been carrying around for years.

* * *

"Come on Sam! That's it, just two more." Dean praised as Sam struggled to complete the workout. He collapsed onto the ground but gave Dean a pleased smile, happy he had finished but also annoyed since before Dean had…left he could have done four times the amount of work he'd just done. Dean knelt beside him and held a bottle of water against his lips and Sam drank gratefully.  
"You're getting stronger. How are you feeling?" Dean asked, gently cupping Sam's head in his hands to raise it off the ground and then he sat down, placing Sam's head in his lap. Sam sighed and relaxed, sipping at the water when Dean offered it again.

"Exhausted and I ache all over. It's just so frustrating." Sam told him and Dean smiled.

"But you're getting better Sammy. It's just gonna take time."

"Time we don't have Dean. How many Seals have broken already?" Sam muttered and Dean sighed.

"I won't risk you Sam." Dean stated firmly and Sam closed his eyes.

"Looks like you could use a hand." A familiar voice called and the brothers looked up to see Harry walking towards them.

"Where have you been the last week?" Dean asked and Harry shrugged.

"Trying to track down information mostly, handling some demons, things like that." The wizard answered.  
"Looks like you're feeling better." He told Sam with a gentle smile and Sam shrugged.  
"Well I've been giving your situation a lot of thought and I know you don't want to sit out what's going on…so here." Harry held out a strangely glowing vial and Dean eyes it warily.

"What is that?" Dean demanded, wrapping his arms around Sam protectively.

"Look, Sam's problem is that is system got used to a steady supply of demon blood and now it doesn't have it. We don't want Sam to start drinking again obviously, lets face it drinking what is essentially liquid evil is not good for him. So Castiel and I came up with this. The complete opposite of what Sam was drinking."

"What, Angel Blood?" Dean asked and Harry chuckled.

"In a manner of speaking. Cas supplied a small amount of blood for the mix true but that's not all that's in here."

"So what, you detox me from one addiction and want to replace it with another?" Sam asked and Harry shook his head.

"No this is a one-shot. It's not meant to replace his old addiction but sort of cancel it out. The blood he drank was pure evil, this is pure good. It should even help with the weakness since Sam hasn't actually lost muscle mass or anything." Harry explained and Sam looked up at Dean hopefully.

"Sammy?"

"Dean I…..do you want me to do this?" Sam asked nervously and Dean stared at him.

"I don't know. We don't know what that stuff will really do to you." Dean told him and Sam could see the fear for him in Dean's eyes.

"If it works I can help."Sam told him and Dean nodded.

"It's your choice Sammy, just be careful." Dean whispered, both of them ignoring the amused wizard. Harry rolled his eyes; it was as if they didn't trust him! And he knew they didn't, not fully despite what he and Cas had done for them and honestly neither Harry nor Castiel could blame them. With how often they'd been tricked or turned on….he'd been the same way as a teenager. Really there had been only three beings he trusted, Pastor Richard, Michael and Castiel although Hermione had come close.

"I'll take it." Sam said and Harry nodded, snapping his fingers. The brothers blinked at finding themselves back in their bedroom, on the bed. Harry approached and handed the vial to Sam who stared at it nervously before unstoppering it and swallowing the contents in one go. Sam licked his lips, getting ever last drop of the incredible liquid.

"Sam you okay?" Dean asked and Sam smiled at him.

"Yeah Dean I…urgh!" Sam groaned in pain, his eyes rolled back and he started convulsing.

"Sam!" Dean yelled in terror before glaring at Harry even as he tried to hold his brother down.

"Relax; he'll be fine once it passes." With that the wizard was gone even as the door was flung open by Bobby.

"Help me hold him." Dean called out and the older hunter rushed to the bed, holding Sam's legs down as best he could.  
"Sam! It's okay Sammy I've got you. Come on Sammy, just try and relax." He called to his brother, trying to reach him but Sam continued to scream and thrash about, despite how desperately they tried to hold him down. Then Sam suddenly went limp, eyes still closed and Dean panicked, searching for a sing that Sam was alive. He relaxed a little when he found Sam's pulse and determined that he was still breathing, just very slowly. Dean pulled Sam into his arms, cradling him close but there was no response and Dean was terrified. Had they done the wrong thing trusting Harry and Castiel?

"Dean what happened?" Bobby asked, staring at Sam's unresponsive form.

"Not now Bobby." Dean snapped as he held Sam close, praying for him to open his eyes. Bobby sighed, watching Dean closely before realising he wasn't going to get any answers so he left the room. Dena lay down on the bed and curled up around Sam, his ear over Sam's heart, reassured by the steady beat that Sam was alive.  
"Please wake up Sammy." Dean pleaded but there was no response.

* * *

"I think we better stay away from them until Sam wakes up." Castiel told Harry who looked a bit guilty.

"If I'd warned him he would have tensed up and that would have made it worse." He muttered and Castiel laughed, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist.

"I do not think that is going to make any difference to Dean." The angel told him and Harry sighed.

"You're right of course. At least I put them on the bed first!" Harry argued and Castiel kissed him.

"That you did. Has Michael sent word yet?"

"Nope, nothing since that last message which has me a bit worried. There's no one who could actually hurt him is there? I mean…he's Michael." Harry said and Castiel nodded.

"I am sure he is fine. He is probably very busy trying to pretend he doesn't know what is really happening while trying to look for information. We will have word soon." Castiel assured him and Harry relaxed.

"Doesn't mean I won't yell at him for worrying us." He grumbled and his lover laughed again. Harry loved hearing Castiel laugh, the angel had been so serious when they first met that it was wonderful to see him so relaxed, even with the possible end of the world coming.

_TBC…_


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: not mine._

**Chapter 13**

Dean froze as he felt Sam move weakly in his arms, the first thing he'd done in over fifteen hours. Dean hadn't left his side except to use the bathroom the entire time; Bobby had brought him food up when needed.

"Sam? Come on Sammy, open your eyes please." He begged, relieved when Sam seemed to be trying to obey.  
"That's it, you can do it. I've got you Sammy, you're safe." Dean promised as hazel eyes finally managed to open.

"D'n." Sam rasped and Dean nodded, happy Sam was awake and recognised him.

"I'm here, I've got you." He promised, rocking them gently. He reached over to the table and snatched the bottle of water Bobby had left behind, pressing it to Sam's lips and smiling when the kid drank eagerly.  
"How do you feel?" Dean asked once Sam was done.

"I…..I don't know. What happened?"

"Harry gave you the vial and you drank it, remember?" Dean asked and Sam frowned but then nodded.

"It hurt."

"Yeah, scared me half to death when you started screaming and convulsing." Dean admitted and Sam's eyes went wide. He reached out and wrapped his arms around Dean's shoulder and Dean slumped over him, forehead resting against Sam's.

"I'm okay Dean, I won't leave you." Sam promised, moving a hand to run his fingers through Dean's hair. Dean choked back a sob but nodded and tenderly kissed him. Sam returned the kiss before nudging Dean back, getting a confused look. Sam smiled and sat up, stretching before taking a deep breath and standing up. He grinned and Dean stared before his eyes went wide in realisation.

"Sammy?" He whispered and Sam nodded.

"I feel….I fell normal, like I used to before the visions." Sam admitted and Dean laughed happily, lunging up to wrap his arms around Sam. Sam hugged him back, actually lifting Dean off the floor by a few inches.  
"I love you Dean, love you." Sam murmured as he kissed Dean and Dean kissed him back.

"Love you too. But no offence, we both stink." Dean said, tugging Sam towards the bathroom and Sam laughed before frowning.

"How long was I out?"

"About fifteen hours and considering you were training before that….." Dean admitted and nodded when Sam's nose wrinkled. He followed Dean into the bathroom and they started to strip, Sam flushing in embarrassment as he pulled his pants down.  
"Hey, you were unconscious, it happens Sam." Dean assured him gently, tugging Sam into the shower and then starting to clean him up. Sam relaxed, letting Dean do what he wanted.  
"You're okay." Dean whispered as he worked, dropping the occasional kiss on various sections of skin as he went.

"My turn." Sam whispered once he was clean, taking the cloth from Dean.

"Sure?" Dean asked and Sam nodded, smiling at him. He worked at cleaning Dean up, returning every kiss Dean had given him and loving it as Dean finally relaxed. Sam knew the last day hadn't been easy on Dean; fact was things had been really hard for him since he'd been brought back and most of that was because of Sam, and yet Dean had stayed by his side, caring for him. Sam could never repay that. Once done cleaning Dean Sam wrapped his arms around him, content to stay under the warm water and kiss Dean. Dean smiled and hugged him back, as happy as Sam to stay in their own little world for a while longer.

* * *

Bobby stopped to look into the bedroom only to find it empty. He ran down the stairs and then froze in the kitchen doorway, staring in shock at what he found. Dean was sitting back in a chair, smiling softly at the person standing at his stove. Bobby blinked, unable to believe his eyes.

"Sam?" He called and Sam turned, smiling brightly at him and Bobby leant against the doorjamb.

"Hey Bobby, hungry?" Sam asked, turning back to the stove and Bobby finally noticed the smell of bacon cooking. He looked to Dean for answers and Dean grinned at him.

"Whatever Harry gave him worked."

"I don't even feel any cravings. I….I'm normal again Bobby." Sam said as he put two plates on the table before turning back for a third. Bobby walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"It's good to have you back." Bobby told him gruffly and Sam returned the hug.

"I'm so sorry Bobby." Sam whispered and Bobby pulled back.

"You have nothing to be sorry for kid. Now let's eat before your work goes cold." Bobby told him and Sam smiled. They sat down and started eating, both older men grinning at the way Sam was wolfing his down, happy the kids' appetite seemed to really be back.

* * *

Harry knelt beside the young woman, keeping her soul anchored to her body as Castiel used what healing powers he still had. He finally lent back and nodded so Harry pulled back, smiling when she kept breathing. He pulled out his phone and left an anonymous 911 call. They stayed, invisible until the paramedics arrived and loaded her into the ambulance. Harry sighed and leant back into Castiel's embrace.

"This is getting worse." Harry whispered and Cas nodded.

"Things are escalating fast. Another Seal broke tonight, that's thirty four now." The angel answered softly, kissing Harry's neck.

"Sam's awake." Harry commented as they reappeared in their bedroom.

"Is he better?" Castile asked and Harry's eyes went vacant for a second before he smiled and nodded.

"Seems like he's back to normal. We should probably give them space for a while though."

"I would prefer Dean not shoot you, even if it would do no permanent harm." Castiel affirmed and Harry laughed. He shoved Castiel and he fell back onto the bed, smiling up at Harry who joined him, their clothes vanishing moments later.

* * *

"You sure you're ready for this?" Dean asked for what felt like the millionth time and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Dean I'm fine! No shakes, cravings, nothing. I'm back to normal. Are you sure you're ready?" Sam asked in retaliation and Dean grumbled as he parked in front of the house.

"Nice looking place." Dean muttered as he adjusted his tie. Sam nodded and they got out, Sam ringing the door bell. When it was answered they flashed their badges and were admitted, Sam going to look around while Dean interviewed the wife.

"Two on the floor, one in his stomach and one was stuck in his throat. He swallowed four of them, how is that even possible?" Mrs. Wallace explained after Dean had asked her what the cops had found. She noticed Sam looking around the front of the stove and then inside the oven door.  
"The candy was never in the oven."

"We just have to be thorough Mrs. Wallace." Sam answered as he shut the oven door and stood to face her.

"Did the police find any razors in the rest of the candy?" Dean asked, making her look back at him so Sam could keep searching.

"No, I mean, I don't think so. I just- I can't believe it. You hear urban legends about this stuff, but it actually happens?" She asked even as Sam reached under the fridge.

"More than you might imagine." Dean admitted, seeing the hex bag concealed in Sam's hand.

"Mrs. Wallace, did Luke have any enemies?" Sam asked gently.

"Enemies?"

"Anyone who might have held a grudge against him?" He specified and she frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Co-workers? Neighbours? Maybe a woman." Sam shifted nervously and she finally understood what he meant, glaring at him.

"Are you suggesting an affair?" She demanded.

"Is it possible?" Dean asked and she shook her head.

"No! No, Luke would nev-"

"I'm very sorry, we just have to consider all possibilities." Sam assured her and Mrs. Wallace deflated.

"If someone wanted to kill my husband don't you think they'd find a better way than a razor in a piece of candy he might eat?"

* * *

"I'm telling you, both these vic's are squeaky clean. There is no reason for a wicked bitch payback." Dean grumbled as he pushed the laptop aside and Sam finally looked up from his book.

"Maybe cause it's not about that." He offered and Dean looked at him questioningly.

"Wow, insightful." He stated and then ducked a flying pillow, laughing at the look on Sam's face.

"Maybe this witch isn't working the grudge; maybe they're working a spell. Check this out." Sam started to read aloud.  
"Three blood sacrifices over three days, the last before midnight on the final day of the final harvest. Celtic Calendar, the final day of the final harvest is October 31st." He handed the book over and Dean stared at it.

"Halloween."

"Exactly." Sam answered.

"What exactly are the uh, blood sacrifices for?" Dean asked and Sam winced.

"Uh, if I'm right, this witch is summoning a demon, and not just any demon, Samhain."

"Am I supposed to be impressed?" Dean asked, moving to sit beside Sam, slinging an arm around Sam's shoulders and Sam leant into his side.

"Dean, Samhain is the damn origin of Halloween. The Celts believe that October 31st was the one night of the year when the veil was the thinnest between the living and the dead, and it was Samhain's night. I mean, masks were put on to hide from him, sweets left on doorsteps to appease him, faces carved into pumpkins to worship him. He was exorcised centuries ago." Sam explained, more than a little worried. Just because he didn't feel any cravings now….how would he react if confronted with such a powerful demon?

"So even though Samhain took a trip downstairs the tradition stuck."

"Exactly, only now instead of demons and blood orgy's Halloween is all about kids, candy and costumes." Sam answered but Dean seemed sceptical.

"Okay, so some witch wants to raise Samhain and take back the night?" he asked and Sam elbowed him.

"Dean, this is serious."

"I am serious." He complained, rubbing his ribs.

"We're talking heavyweight witchcraft. This ritual can only be performed every six hundred years."

"And the six hundred year marker rolls around…?"

"Tomorrow night."

"Naturally." Dean groaned, looking back down at the book to see a picture of a demon on a heap of bodies holding a head in his hand.  
"Well it sure is a lot of death and destruction for one demon."

"That's because he likes company. Once he's raised, Samhain can do some raising of his own."

"Raising what, exactly?"

"Dark, evil crap and lots of it, I mean, they follow him around like the friggin' Pied Piper." Sam explained and Dean winced.

"So we're talking ghosts."

"Yeah."

"Zombies."

"Mm-hmm." Sam wasn't sure why Dean was listing them all.

"Leprechauns?" He asked and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Dean-"

"Those little dudes are scary. Small hands." Dean shuddered theatrically.

"Look, it just starts with ghosts and ghouls, this sucker keeps on going, by nights end we are talking every awful thing we have ever seen. Everything we fight, all in one place." Sam explained and Dean frowned.

"It's gonna be a slaughterhouse." He whispered and Sam nodded, curling closer to him.

* * *

"Bring back memories?" Sam asked when he noticed Dean studying the artwork; he frowned when Dean jumped at his voice.

"What do you mean?" He asked and Sam gave him a worried look before answering.

"Being a teenager, all that angst." He clarified, seeing the way Dean relaxed a bit and then it hit Sam as he stared at the masks, they all looked distorted, tortured…..probably what someone in hell looked like. He reached over and subtly squeezed Dean's hand, offering silent comfort and Dean gave him a shaky smile.

"Now that brings back memories." Dean said as he saw a teen putting a big bong shaped piece in a kiln.

"Dude, I need a bigger kiln." The teen complained and the brothers muffled their laughs.

"You gentlemen wanna talk to me?" The teacher asked as he entered, a big box balanced in his arms.

"Ah, Mr. Harding." Sam answered and the man held out his hand.

"Oh, please, Don." He answered and Sam nodded.

"Okay, Don."

"Even my students call me Don."

"Yeah, we get it Don." Dean assured him as they followed him to his desk, flashing their badges.  
"I'm agent Getty, this is Agent Lee, we just had a few questions about uh, Tracy Davis."

"Uh, yeah, Tracy, uh bright kid, loads of talent; it's a shame she got suspended."

"Uh, you two had a…uh, violent altercation." Dean was confused that the man spoke highly of her after that and Don laughed a bit.

"Yeah, she exploded, if principle Murrow hadn't walked by when he did, Tracy would have clawed my eyes out."

"Why?" Sam asked and Don shrugged.

"I, uh, you know, I was only trying to rap with her about her work, it had gotten inappropriate and disturbing." Don explained and Dean turned to look at al the masks around the room.

"More disturbing, than, uh, those guys?" He demanded and Don nodded.

"She would cover page after page with these bizarre cryptic symbols, and then there were the drawings. Detailed images of killings, gory, primitive, and she would depict herself in the middle of them, participating."

"Symbols, what kind of symbols? Uh, anything like this?" Sam asked, showing him a bag with a silver Celtic coin in it.

"Yeah, yeah, I think that might have been one of them."

"You know where Tracy is now?" Dean asked and Don shrugged again.

"I would imagine her apartment."

"Her apartment?"

"Yeah, she got here about a year ago, alone, as I understood it, as an emancipated teen. God only knows what her parents were like." Don explained and they thanked him before leaving.

* * *

"Who are you?" Sam demanded, aiming his gun and feeling Dean backing him up. The figure at the window turned to reveal a dark skinned man, slightly overweight and shorter than Sam.

"Sam Winchester…..the boy with the demon blood." The man drawled and Sam flinched slightly, feeling Dean place a hand against his back in comfort.

"Who are you?" Dean growled and the man smirked.

"Uriel. You need to learn to respect your betters' boy." The man answered coldly.

"My betters? What are you?" Dean demanded, tugging Sam back away from Uriel. There was a flash of lightening and then they saw the outline of wings behind him.

"An angel." Sam whispered, tensing up. With what Harry and Castiel had told them was happening in Heaven they couldn't trust him just because he was an angel.

"The raising of Samhain, have you stopped it?" Uriel demanded and Dean frowned.

"Why?" he asked and Uriel glared at him.

"Dean, have you located the witch?"

"Yes, we've located the witch." Dean answered.

"And is the witch dead?" Uriel growled out.

"No, but-" Sam started but Dean cut him off, not liking the way Uriel looked at Sam, like he was nothing but dirt. It wasn't Sam's fault Azazel had bled in his mouth.

"We know who it is."

"Apparently the witch knows who you are too." Uriel commented, holding up a hex bag.  
"This was inside the wall of your room. If I hadn't found it, surely one or both of you would be dead. Do you know where the witch is now?"

"We're working on it."

"That's unfortunate." Uriel commented.

"What do you care?" Dean demanded.

"The raising of Samhain is one of the 66 seals."

"So this is about your buddy Lucifer." Dean spat and Uriel growled.

"Lucifer is no friend of ours."

"It's just an expression."

"Lucifer cannot rise, the breaking of the seal must be prevented at all costs."

"Okay, great, well now that you're here, why don't you tell us where the witch is, we'll gank her and everybody goes home."

"We are not omniscient, this witch is very powerful, she's cloaked even our methods." Uriel snapped at him.

"Okay, well we already know who she is, so if we work together-" Sam offered and Uriel glared at him.

"Enough of this." A familiar voice called and they turned to see Castiel in the doorway. He nodded at the brothers and then moved, placing himself between them and Uriel who was staring in shock.

"Castiel." Uriel whispered and Castiel nodded.

"Hello Uriel, it has been several years." Castiel's tone softened as he spoke to his one time friend and brother.

"You dare show your face here traitor?" Uriel demanded, expression hardening and Castiel sighed softly.

"Michael himself orchestrated the events; will you call him a traitor as well? I did not Fall; I merely…..made a job transfer." Castiel answered.

"Castiel?" Sam called hesitantly and Castiel smiled at him.

"It is good to see you recovered Sam. Harry would have come as well but he is busy dealing with another lead."

"Yes, where is your 'Master'?" The disgust in Uriel's voice had Castiel turning to him, his own wings manifesting and Uriel stared at the black and green feathers in shock.

"Harry and I are bonded, married. He is the Master of Death and I am his angel but he is not my 'Master'. Do not even think such things of him." Castiel snarled and even Uriel backed away at the feeling of power flooding the room.

"Wow! Calm down Castiel. Please don't level the motel." Dean called and Castiel took a deep breath, calming down.  
"Can someone please explain what's going on?"

"This is Uriel; he's what you might call a…specialist." Castiel answered tightly.

"What kind of specialist?" Dean demanded and Castiel stared at Uriel.

"He specialises in 'purifying' cities." Death's Angel answered softly.

"Why do I get the feeling I don't want to know what that means?"

"It means he's here to wipe the town out." Castiel confirmed and Uriel nodded, looking pleased with himself.

"So this is your plan, you're gonna smite the whole friggin' town? Just to stop one witch?" Dean demanded, glaring at Uriel.

"We're out of time, this witch has to die, the seal must be saved." The angel answered flippantly.

"There are a thousand people here." Sam whispered, shocked by Uriel's callousness.

"One thousand two hundred fourteen." he corrected Sam.

"And you're willing to kill them all?" Sam demanded shakily, not able to believe what he was hearing.

"Look, I understand this is regrettable." Uriel attempted and Dean snorted.

"Regrettable?"

"We have to hold the line; too many seals have broken already." Uriel continued.

"So you screw the pooch on some seals and this town has to pay the price?"

"Over thirty seals have already been broken. But killing everyone here is not the answer." Castiel stated and Uriel frowned.

"You've changed Castiel."

"For the better. Leave Uriel, I will help them with the Seal." Castiel commanded and Uriel glared.

"And if I don't?"

"I do not want to fight you but I will if I have to. All life is sacred; I can not let you kill this town." Castiel's stance shifted slightly and the brothers tensed.

"You will be made to pay for leaving Castiel." Uriel threatened and then he was gone.

"Are you both alright?" Castiel asked, relaxing once he was sure Uriel was gone.

"Yeah, thanks for that." Dean answered, putting his gun away and then turning to Sam who was still staring at where Uriel had been.  
"Sammy?"

"He….he's an angel?" Sam asked and Castiel nodded, walking over.

"Many of them have become….arrogant over the millennia, seeing humans as beneath them. Uriel is one of them. I am sorry if he hurt you, you did not deserve it." Castiel assured him and Sam looked at him before nodding, putting his gun away too.  
"Now we have a witch to stop."

_TBC…._


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 14**

Sam struggled weakly against the demon, trying to get to Ruby's knife but it was no use. He'd failed. He could feel the blackness creeping in and all he wanted was Dean. He didn't want to leave his brother. But Dean was back in the cemetery, saving the kids form the living dead. Sam suddenly felt himself falling, his body slumping limply to the floor. He could distantly hear the sounds of fighting and then it was quiet.

"Sam? Come on Sam, you're okay." A vaguely familiar voice called and then he felt something warm running through him, clearing his head. He slowly blinked his eyes open to find Harry leaning over him worriedly.  
"Hey there Sam, welcome back." Harry teased and Sam reached up to weakly grip Harry's hand.

"Samhain?" He whispered.

"Dead. Just take it easy, he almost killed you." Harry whispered and Sam nodded.

"Sam!" A familiar voice called and Harry looked up to see Dean in the hallway.

"Here Dean, he's okay." Harry called and Dean dropped to his knees beside them, gently searching his brother for injuries.

"Dean." Sam mumbled, his throat still a bit sore. He raised a hand and Dean clasped it, using his free hand to gently push Sam's hair off his face.

"What happened?" Dean demanded, looking at Harry.

"Found him being strangled by Samhain. Demon's dead." Harry told him gently.  
"He'll be okay Dean but we should get him back to the motel."

"Strangled?" Dean whispered, staring fearfully down at Sam who just stared up at him blearily.  
"You'll be okay Sammy." Dean whispered and Sam smiled before coughing. Harry just apparated them all straight to the room. Dean got his arms around Sam and stood up, staggering over to the bed with him. Harry tried to help but Dean shook his head so the wizard backed off, letting Dean tend to his brother.

"I healed the worst of the damage, he'll be okay." Harry assured him, smiling slightly as his own lover appeared behind him. Harry leant back into Castiel's embrace, staring up into calm blue eyes.  
"Alright?" Harry whispered and Castiel nodded.

"Uriel is long gone." He assured his smaller lover.  
"Sam?"

"I healed what damage I could but his throat will still be sore for a few days unless…." Harry trailed off and Castiel walked over to the bed. Dean tensed but didn't interfere when Castiel gently touched Sam's neck, healing the rest of the damage.

"Thanks." Sam said, his voice a lot stronger now.

"You're welcome Sam." Castiel assured him.

"So we failed, the seal broke." Dean muttered and Harry sighed.

"Yeah, but it's not the end of the world." That got Harry glared at so he shrugged.  
"Well not yet anyway. Saved the town though." Harry pointed out.  
"Anyway, found out it's the last Seal we really have to worry about. Every other Seal can break and nothing'll happen unless this one does. All we've managed to figure out is it has something to do with Lilith herself." Harry explained softly. Sam still went pale.

"Lilith…if….if I'd killed her?" Sam asked and Harry shrugged.

"Not without the other Seals breaking first."

* * *

"You sure you're okay?" Dean asked and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Dean, Harry and Castiel healed me. I'm fine." Sam answered as he sat up in bed. He reached out and tugged Dean down beside him.  
"Dean you can't do this. Hunting's dangerous, you know that, we're both gonna get hurt. Especially with the apocalypse and all. You can't freak out just because I get hurt." Sam whispered, wrapping his arms around Dean.

"You weren't just hurt Sammy, you nearly died again." Dean argued. Sam just sighed and kissed him softly.

"And that'll probably happen a few times Dean, just like I'll have to deal with you nearly dying too. I hate it but you can't do this every time it happens. I'm better now, back to how I was before I was an idiot. You have to treat me like you did then too." Sam told him even as he lay back, pulling Dean with him.

"Pretty sure we didn't do this back then." Dean murmured and Sam smiled.

"Okay so not exactly like you did then." He answered, sealing his mouth over Dean's. He let his hands wander over Dean's clothed chest and Dean sighed, his own hands coming up to touch Sam in return. Sam parted his legs further, letting Dean settle so their groins were lined up fully for the first time. The Sam shifted his hips, practically holding his breath as he waited for Dean's response. Dean moaned and then moved in response. They started up a nice, slow rhythm, not wanting to rush this new step. Dean trembled over Sam, trying not to collapse on top of him but Sam just pulled him down, running his fingers through Dean's hair as Dean's head settled over Sam's heart.  
"Good?" Sam asked hesitantly and Dean moved a hand to take hod of the one Sam didn't have in his hair.

"More than." He mumbled and Sam smiled as Dean slowly drifted off to sleep. Dean wasn't exactly light but Sam was too comfortable and tired to move, despite the uncomfortable wetness in his pants.

* * *

Harry stood on the rooftop, staring out over the city as the wind made his hair even more messy than usual. How many of these people would die if they couldn't stop it?

"All of them." Was the sad reply and Harry nodded in agreement even as Michael came up even with him.

"How's it going?" Harry asked as he leant on the low safety rail.

"Not well." The Archangel admitted and Harry sighed.

"We….well the brothers met Uriel, Cas stepped in and…..he called him a traitor Michael. Cas won't say anything but I know it hurt him." Harry whispered and Michael closed his eyes.

"Uriel will have to be dealt with." He stated and the look Harry shot him was rather feral.

"Leave him to me." He stated and Michael nodded. Uriel had hurt Harry's Mate, it was his right to make him pay for that.

_TBC…_


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 15**

"Do you think we'll win?" Harry asked and Castile propped himself up on an elbow to look at his lover, moving his other hand to play with Harry's hair.

"Yes." The angel answered and Harry looked up at him.

"Why?"

"Because I have faith." He answered and Harry smiled, pulling him down to kiss. Harry may have thought of the church as his second home and enjoyed his talks with Pastor Richard not to mention Michael but he still wasn't sure how much he believed in God. Why would God not interfere with what was happening?

"I love you." Harry whispered when they parted.

"I love you too Harry." His angel answered.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Sam mumbled as he sat up in the backseat, yawning and stretching.

"What's it look like I'm doing?" Dean asked, not looking up.

"Like you're looking for a job." Sam answered sadly.

"Yahtzee."

"We just finished a job like two hours ago." Sam argued as he sat up and leant over the seat to kiss Dean.

"Adrenaline's still pumping, I guess. So, what do you think... Cedar rapids, Tulsa, or Chi-Town?"

"I am all for working. I really am. But you got us chasing cases nonstop for like a month now. We need sleep."

"Yeah, we can sleep when we're dead."

"You're exhausted, Dean." Sam whispered in concern and Dean shrugged.

"I'm good."

"No, you're not. You're running on fumes, and you can't run forever."

"And what am I running from?"

"From the nightmares." Sam answered.

"Stratton, Nebraska. Farm town. A man gets hacked to death in a locked room inside a locked house. No signs of forced entry." Dean ignored Sam's statement and Sam sighed.

"Sounds like a ghost."

"Yes, it does." Dean agreed and Sam sighed, flopping back on the seat.

* * *

Harry and Castiel worked together like extensions of the one person, ripping through the demons so easily it was ridiculous. Despite the demons far superior numbers Harry and Castiel were quickly the only ones left standing. Harry smiled at him and Castiel nodded, letting the slightly smaller man wrap his arms around his waist.

"You hurt?" Harry whispered and Castiel shook his head. They both tensed as they heard and felt several angels arrive.

Castiel stared at them, he knew them all, he'd 'grown up' with each other, fought together, and lived together. And now they all stared at him as if…..as if he'd Fallen. He felt a hand slip into his and relaxed a little as Harry squeezed his hand in support.

"We are here to bring you with us for judgement." One said and Castiel just stared back impassively.

"You have no authority over Castiel." Harry warned them calmly. The angels looked at him and one sneered.

"You have no say in the matter human."

"What is it with you guys and thinking I'm just some human?" Harry demanded and then let them see who, what he truly was. It felt good when two of them stepped back slightly. "Castiel is Death's Angel now, the only authority he answers to is me and Michael himself. So take your little complaints to him." Harry snapped at them, throwing power at them, forcing them from their vessels. "I'm sorry Cas." Harry whispered and Castile pulled him around to kiss.

"It's not your fault Harry."

* * *

"Ew! Ew!"

"It's okay." Susan tried to sooth her daughter.

"What's going on?" Danny asked.

"Katie, baby, baby. Calm down and tell us what happened." Brian tried.

"I just got molested by Casper the pervy ghost! That's what happened!" Kate yelled at her parents.

"Ghost?" Brian asked in disbelief.

"Yes, dad! A ghost!"

"It's the girl in the walls!" Danny told her.

"Who?"

"Both of you, knock it off." Brian snapped even as someone knocked on the door. Ted opened it and Dean and Sam rushed in.

"We heard screams. What's going on?" Dean called out.

"Oh, you two! Did you touch my daughter?" Brian demanded and the brothers blinked in shock.

"What? No." Dean denied.

"Who are you guys?"

"Relax, please. You have a ghost."

"A ghost." Brian snorted in disbelief.

"I told you!" Katie told her father.

"It's the girl!" Danny agreed.

"Both of you, relax. What are you guys playing?" Brian demanded.

"Your family's in danger. You need to get out of the house now." Dean argued and the lights went off as he spoke.

"What the hell?" Ted muttered.

"Nobody move!" Dean ordered, hearing a dog barking from outside.

"Buster!" Danny called.

* * *

"You sure you're okay?" Harry asked and Castiel rolled over to look at him sadly. Harry sighed and hugged him, kissing him gently. "It'll be okay. Once Michael takes care of the idiots it'll all be explained and they'll be rushing to apologise to you." Harry tried to assure him. Castiel smiled and brushed a stray strand of hair from Harry's face.

"As long as I have you they don't matter. You are my home now beloved. You and my faith in my Father are all I need." Castiel assured his younger lover and Harry smiled, pulling Castiel closer to kiss and touch. Castiel went with the pull, relaxing as their clothing disappeared. He held onto Harry as the wizard set about trying to drive him mad with pleasure.

* * *

"What is that?" Dean asked as they made their way into the house.

"Rebecca's diary. I just finished reading it."

"And?"

"That girl back there? Pretty sure she was Rebecca's daughter."

"Rebecca had a kid?"

"It's all she talks about. Being pregnant, being ashamed of being pregnant."

"Jeez, rent Juno and get over it. Wait, why kill herself after the baby?" Dean looked at Sam in confusion.

"Maybe because her dad called her a dirty little whore and said he was gonna lock the baby up." Sam answered and Dean frowned.

"Why would he say that?" Sam didn't answer and Dean paled. "Oh, gross."

"Yeah."

"So the daddy was the babydaddy too?"

"Dude was a monster, Dean."

"Wow, a story ripped from an Austrian headline. Humans, man. So she's been locked up her whole life?"

"You saw her eyes. Has she ever seen light? She's barely human." Sam pointed out softly.

"Okay, so, what, then, she's been caged up like an animal and she busts out and ganks dear old Dad? Slash Granddad?"

"I guess."

"Well, can't say I blame her." Dean admitted.

"I'm sure her life was hell, Dean. It doesn't mean she gets a free pass for murder."

"Like you know what hell's like." Dean snapped and Sam flushed, looking away in shame.

"I didn't..." He stammered.

"Forget it." Dean told him, kissing Sam quickly in forgiveness.

"So where do we find her?"

"Kid's gotta eat, right?"

"What?"

"He kept her hidden, locked up, but he had to feed her, didn't he?" Dean asked and Sam shrugged.

"I guess."

"I think I know where."

* * *

"Could've kept her hidden here for years. Kept her fed, nobody would ever know." Dean muttered even as Brian flinched away from the open shaft of the dumbwaiter.

"Danny! Danny!" he called out as Dean shone a light down the shaft.

"Watch out, I'm going down."

"No. That's my son." Brian argued.

"I know it is, but I said that I would get him. I will. Let me." Dean checked the shaft over and the crawled in, climbing slowly down the side.

"Hey, you got curtains? We need rope." Sam asked as he held the light on Dean so he could see where he was going.

Brian went to look as Dean hit the bottom, looking around to see a rosary on the floor with a large wooden cross. Dean moved further out and grinned when he found the weapons, picking up a gun to check it. "Bitch is a klepto." He muttered as he grabbed another gun. "Come on. Danny. Danny." He called and then paused as he heard muffled screams, moving in their direction. "Danny?" He found a hole in the brick wall and shone his light through, grinning when he spotted the tied up kid. He climbed through and cut him free. "Your dad's upstairs. Come on. Watch your head, watch your head."

"Hurry, he's coming back." Danny whispered.

"He?"

"Her brother." Danny answered just as there was an inarticulate yell. Dean dropped the light as he was tackled. They struggled as Danny watched fearfully.

Sam dropped one end of a rope of knotted curtains down the shaft. Danny appeared at the bottom and Sam relaxed a little. "Danny!" he called and the boy began tying himself to the rope.

"Okay!"

"Pull." Sam called and he and Brian started pulling the boy up.

"Come on, buddy. Come on, buddy. Don't look back, Danny. Just come on, come." They pulled Danny out of the shaft. "Come on. You okay? It's okay."

"Get him out of here. You gotta go." Sam ordered and they left him alone. "Dean?" Sam called before getting into the shaft himself.

Dean grabbed his gun and shot the boy before turning at the noise, lowering the gun as Sam came through the hole. Dean moved over and hugged Sam in relief.

* * *

Dean lowered the Impala after replacing the tires. Sam pulled Dean's duffel out of the repacked trunk and threw it in the back of the car. Brian and Susan walked over.

"Thanks for the head start." Dean told them and Brian grinned.

"Why doesn't it surprise me you guys don't like the police?"

"It's sort of a mutual-appreciation thing, really." Sam told him with a small grin.

Brian shook Dean's hand. "Well, thank you."

"Thank you." Susan added.

"You okay?" Dean asked her in concern.

"No, we're the opposite of okay, but we're together. Thanks." She said again and Dean nodded.

They got in the car and drove for hours, stopping briefly for Sam to duck into a diner and grab some food. They parked under an underpass, leaning against the Impala. Sam handed Dean a burger and he unwrapped it before wrapping it back up.

"You okay?" Sam asked quietly, letting their arms and legs touch.

"You know, I felt for those sons of bitches back there. Lifelong torture turns you into something like that." Dean whispered and Sam swallowed, leaning his head on Dean's shoulder.

"You were in hell, Dean. Look, maybe you did what you did there, but you're not them. They were barely human." Sam tried to console him.

"Yeah, you're right. I wasn't like them. I was worse. They were animals, Sam, defending territory. Me? I did it for the sheer pleasure." Dean choked and Sam moved to stand right in front of Dean, putting his hands on Dean's waist.

"What?"

"I enjoyed it, Sam. They took me off the rack, and I tortured souls, and I liked it. All those years, all that pain. Finally getting to deal some out yourself. I didn't care who they put in front of me. Because that pain I felt, it just slipped away. No matter how many people I save, I can't change that. I can't fill this hole. Not ever." Dean admitted and Sam pulled him into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"You fought longer than anyone could have expected. You are the strongest, bravest person I know Dean, you're my hero. I couldn't even last four months without you but you…you lasted decades. You have nothing to be ashamed of." Sam assured him before kissing him. Dean sighed and just leant against Sam, wanting desperately to believe him.

_TBC…_


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 16**

Dean thrashed restlessly in his sleep, locked in nightmares and Sam watched, unsure how to help him cope with the memories of hell. Memories that seemed to be getting stronger every day. Sam did the only thing he could, wrapping his taller body around him, touching him gently to try and ground him in the present. Dean started awake, eyes wide and Sam kissed his forehead, one hand stroking his stomach and Dean slowly relaxed. "It's okay Dean, you're safe, I'm here." He whispered and Dean turned his head to look at him, seeing the determination and love in Sam's eyes.

"Sorry."

"For what?"

"Being such a baby." Dean muttered and Sam sighed.

"Dean….I can't begin to imagine what you went through down there. What happened to me without you is…insignificant in comparison. It's going to take a long time for you to deal with what happened, maybe it won't even happen fully but no matter what I'll be right here. Just like you were there for me when I went through withdrawal." Sam promised firmly and Dean closed his eyes but nodded. He needed Sam to stay, without him he didn't think he'd be able to come out of the memories, at least not sane. "Maybe Harry or Castiel can do something to help you sleep better." He offered but Dean shook his head, rolling over to rest his head on Sam's chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart.

"They've done too much for us already." He muttered tiredly, feeling Sam's arms wrap around him tightly but not tight enough to make him feel trapped.

"Okay….for now. Try to get some more sleep."

* * *

Castiel left the dead demons behind, heading for the building they had been guarding. He frowned as he looked at all the angel wards before simply brushing straight past them; after all he was Death's Angel now, not Heavens. He looked around curiously while remaining invisible and then began to rearrange things, messing up all the demons careful work in preparing to break the seal. He smirked once he was done and then headed home, wanting to see Harry. It was kind of fun to mess with demons heads, who knew Harry would be such a bad influence on him with all those Marauder stories.

Castiel smiled and wrapped his arms around Harry as he cooked. Harry turned in his embrace and kissed him hello. "How'd it go?" He asked before going back to stirring something that smelled wonderful.

"Well. The ritual they were preparing for will not work." He smirked and Harry laughed.

"I am such a bad influence on you." He teased as two plates floated over to him. He plated up and they sat down to eat. Just because he didn't have to eat didn't mean he couldn't enjoy it and he always enjoyed Harry's cooking. They enjoyed a quite meal together and then retired to their bedroom to spend time together.

* * *

Sam screamed as the blade dug into his side, staring hatefully up into black eyes as Ruby smirked down at him. "Stupid Sammy, so stupid. Did you really think you could just undo all my hard work with no consequences?" She snarled and Sam looked past her to where Dean was slumped against the wall, blood coating his head from where he'd smashed into the wall. He couldn't see if Dean was breathing or not but the noise he'd made when he hit the wall….Sam screamed again as agony flooded his body. "Pay attention!" He spat in her face in reaction to her words and noticed the blood mixed with his saliva, that was not good. "Anything to say Sammy?"

Sam took as deep a breath as he could and screamed out verbally and mentally, praying for aid. "CASTIEL! HARRY!"

Ruby just sneered and pulled the knife free of his flesh. "Sorry Sammy but no one can hear you."

"Wouldn't bet on that bitch." A familiar voice snarled and Sam could just make out messy dark hair and glowing emerald eyes before his world went dark.

Castiel knelt over Dean, hands spread over his head wound as he worked to heal him, leaving Harry to deal with the demon. Castiel moved from the massive head trauma onto the multiple broken bones, including a broken spine. If they had been much later Harry would have been pulling Dean's soul back to his body again. As it was healing him was proving to be rather tricky. He wasn't a normal angel anymore after all, he was Death's which generally meant killing, not healing. Sensing that Harry lashed out, utterly destroying the demon called Ruby. He opened his powers to Castiel and knelt to work on Sam while Castiel continued with Dean. Once they were stable the four males vanished from the warehouse.

_TBC…_


End file.
